In the town of Lima, Ohio
by Sofi Hummel
Summary: Después de la pérdida de sus padres, Kurt tiene que criar a su hermano bebé por sí mismo, cerrado, joven y sin experiencia se aleja de cierto abogado de cabello rizado que se enamora desesperadamente de él, confiará en Blaine? o lo alejará? Leé y averígualo :), traducción autorizada.
1. Chapter 1

**"Habitaciones"**

Hay una casa en algún lugar del pueblo de Lima, Ohio. No hay nada extraño sobre ella. Es pequeña, pero no tanto, no es nueva, pero la pintura de las paredes aún es fresca y vibrante, no es muy hermosa, pero se destaca del resto de las casas de aspecto similar en una calle estrecha.

Hay 3 cuartos en una casa, en algún lugar del pueblo de Lima, Ohio.

Uno de ellos es pequeño, lleno de juguetes y animales de peluche, carros pequeños, sombreros de policía y placas de sheriff. Las paredes de ese cuarto son azul tenue y tienen muestras de arte con crayola en ellas, hay un pequeño closet y una lámpara con jirafas en ella, que se prende aún si es la mitad de la noche. Hay una cama, con sábanas azul fuerte y carros de carreras en las fundas de las almohadas.

Pero más importante, hay un niño regordete de 2 años y medio con una mata de rizos castaños y la nariz ligeramente apuntada durmiendo bajo las sábanas.

Su nombre es Damian, es listo y divertido e inusualmente agraciado para un niño de dos años y medio. Hace demasiadas preguntas y come muchas galletas, es amigable, platicador, ruidoso y ama a todo el mundo.

Pero no hay nadie en el mundo a quien ame más que a la persona, cuyo cuarto está solo a un pasillo lejos del suyo.

Este cuarto es un poco más grande. Las paredes son grises y combinan perfectamente con la alfombra que está en el suelo. La puerta del clóset está abierta y un traje negro complementado con una camisa gris y corbata negra cuelga del manubrio de la puerta. Hay una mesa llena de libros cuidadosamente almacenados, pilas de partituras y post its amarillos con recordatorios como: **recoger la leche** o **Dentista el martes a las 3:00.**

También hay una cama. Con sábanas color crema y gris oscuro y más almohadas que una sola persona podría necesitar.

Pero más importante, hay un chico durmiendo en esa cama. Su cabello es castaño claro, su piel es pálida, suave y perfecta y si fuera a mirarte, podrías ver que sus ojos son una mezcla penetrante de azul claro, gris tormentoso y verde pacífico.

Éste chico es recién salido de la preparatoria, es inteligente, sarcástico, amable y de buen corazó determinado, algunas veces agresivo, pero nunca grosero o frío con alguien.

Su nombre es Kurt y es el héroe de Damián.

Si le preguntaras a la gente de Lima acerca de Kurt asumirían una postura hostil y despotricarían cómo sus "opciones de vida" están equivocadas, cómo debe ser golpeado hasta que sea "normal" de nuevo o cómo debe ir al infierno porque es un pecador y muchas versiones diferentes de lo malo que es.

Si le preguntaras a Damian, él te diría que su hermano mayor es asombroso porque puede hacer muchas voces diferentes cuando está leyéndole una historia antes de dormir, puede hacer panqueques con la forma de un automóvil y si sólo fueran círculos planos pondría una cara feliz en ellos con mermelada de fresa, porque sabe que es la favorita de Damian. Él te diría que Kurt es muy fuerte porque puede levantarlo y entonces Damian puede ser un helicóptero o lo puede recoger bajo los brazos y puede caminar por las paredes, incluso el techo.

A sus ojos Kurt también es muy alto porque puede alcanzar el estante superior del armario de la cocina y darle galletas cuando nadie está mirando. También es valiente porque siempre revisa que no haya monstruos debajo de su cama y duerme con las luces apagadas porque no le tiene miedo a la oscuridad.

Para Damian, Kurt es perfecto.

Y también es todo lo que le queda.

Hay una tercera habitación en la casa; justo en medio del pasillo entre las habitaciones de Kurt y Damian.

Es la habitación más grande de la casa.  
Las paredes están pintadas de un tono suave, apenas visible de color amarillo, pero la pintura se está desgastando poco a poco en las esquinas. Hay un cuarto de baño, pero lo extraño es que no hay cepillos de dientes en el lavabo, no hay toallas usadas, o zapatillas mojadas, o manchas de jabón en las cortinas de la bañera.

El pequeño pasillo dentro del armario es casi del mismo tamaño que el que está en la habitación de Kurt y la puerta está abierta, igual que en el de él. Pero la ropa ya no huele a fresco y está guardada en bolsas. El mobiliario está cubierto con sábanas blancas y hay una fina capa de polvo en el suelo.

Solo unos meses atrás había 2 personas durmiendo en una suave cama con sábanas color lavanda y fundas de almohada con girasoles en ellas. Había un hombre con un par de ojos cálidos chocolate y una calva en la cabeza; y había una mujer que se burlaba de esa calva en su cabeza. Ella tenía cabello rizado largo y ojos juguetones azul-verde-gris. Sus ojos justo como los de Kurt y su cabello como el de Damian.

El nombre del hombre era Burt Hummel, era un mecánico al que le gustaba el football, la comida grasienta, las camisas a cuadros y las gorras de béisbol. Era un simple hombre que nunca fue a la universidad, ni nunca se consideró así mismo como listo.

Pero si hay una cosa que podemos decir de él, es que fue el mejor padre del mundo.

Así que tal vez Kurt es el héroe de Damian, pero para Kurt su héroe fue su papá. Algo áspero, pero comprensivo y de mente abierta, tanto así que cuando Kurt fue con él a la edad de 13 años y le dijo que le gustaban los chicos, Burt lo miró y le dijo:

"Es tu trabajo ser quien eres y el mío es amarte"

Su esposa Elizabeth lo abrazo esa noche fuertemente y le dijo que lo amaba. Porque ella sabía; y rezaba porque su esposo no juzgara mal a su hijo- y no lo hizo.

Ella era afectuosa y un poco tonta algunas veces, talentosa, creativa y de esas personas con las que es difícil ponerse al día. Ella tenía la sonrisa más contagiosa y la más hermosa voz. Amaba ver películas estúpidas y comer helado con un tenedor, le encantaba usar bufandas a mitad del verano y caminar descalza porque pensaba que la palabra "slippers" era molesta.

Pero más importante que nada, ella amaba a su familia.

Así que hay una casa, en algún lugar del pueblo de Lima, Ohio.

Hay una casa, con un columpio en un árbol en el patio trasero, una casa, con un jardín lleno de flores de colores y una pelota azul a la mitad de un arbusto de rosas.

Ésta casa fue una vez un hogar para una familia. Era una bonita familia, como una de esas familias de los shows televisivos, había una peculiar y artística mamá y un comprensivo con aspecto de miedo, pero con corazón suave papá. Había un adolescente irritable con un sorprendente sentido de la moda y una abrumadora personalidad y había un lindo travieso pequeño que se emocionaba con facilidad.

Estaban Burt, Elizabeth, Kurt y Damian Hummel.

Ahora solo están Kurt y Damian Hummel.

No hay más Burt, ni Elizabeth.

"Es porque son ángeles ahora, cierto Kurt?"- un pequeño de dos años pregunta mientras sostiene la mano de su hermano mayor, mirándolo con confundidos, pero esperanzados ojos.

Kurt mira hacia abajo, directo hacia él, al pequeño niño que viste un mini traje y tiene un pequeño moño en el cuello y no puede decirle que no cree más en ángeles.

No puede decirle que los montones de tierra que cubren los dos ataúdes de roble son el punto final de la oración.

No puede decirle que no sabe si van a salir adelante o si será capaz de criarlo bien, como ellos lo hubieran hecho.

Así que sonríe a pesar de las lágrimas al pequeño niño que está sosteniendo su mano.

"Si amigo, lo son"

Hola chicos, soy nueva y empezaré con ésta traducción de la historia de crowned-queen-of-bitchland, espero que les guste, a mí me encantó, espero sus reviews y si notan errores, no duden en decirme, saludos y gracias por leer!


	2. Imbéciles

**"Imbéciles"**

Dos años y medio más tarde

"Damian, si no te levantas de la cama en los próximos cinco minutos voy a tirar éstos panqueques con forma de elefante por el retrete" - Kurt gritó a través de la casa mientras se desataba el delantal que llevaba para cubrirse mientras hacía dichos panqueques.

Corrió alrededor de la cocina para poner la mesa y revisó una mochila verde de las Tortugas Ninja para asegurarse de que todo estuviera ahí.

Es el primer día de escuela para Damian y Kurt quiere que sea perfecto. Quiere que Damian encuentre amigos y juegue con ellos y comparta su almuerzo con alguien. Por eso le hizo un sándwich de mantequilla de maní cortado por la mitad. Así, cuando Damian encuentre un amigo puede darle la otra mitad.

Él quiere que su hermano disfrute de su tiempo en la escuela. De la forma en la que él no pudo.

Su mente se remonta a los pasillos de McKinley High.

Filas de casilleros pintados de rojo. Todos ellos están llenos de fotos y dibujos y recuerdos y memorias. Todos y cada uno de ellos es diferente en el interior ya que refleja la personalidad de la persona a quien pertenece.

En el exterior, todos tienen el mismo aspecto. Todos excepto uno, que está abollado, la cerradura está rota y una palabra en letras mayúsculas negras se escribe a través de él:

MARICÓN

Ese casillero perteneció a Kurt Hummel. Los cuatro años de escuela.

Él sacude de su cabeza los pensamientos deprimentes, los manda lejos. Es el turno de Damian para tratar de tener una experiencia escolar normal y feliz.

Kurt cierra la mochila después de haber puesto la lonchera en ella y mira el reloj.

Diez minutos desde la última vez que llamó a Damian.

"DAMIAN!" - Le grita en la parte superior de sus pulmones y se da vuelta para ver a un sorprendido niño de cinco años mirándolo confusamente.

"He bajado. No estés enojado conmigo? "- Dice en voz baja mientras envuelve sus brazos delgados alrededor de los muslos de Kurt.

La gordura infantil es cosa del pasado gracias a que se estiró y creció y ahora la parte superior de su cabeza alcanza el ombligo de Kurt.

"No estoy enojado amigo. Grité porque pensé que estabas dormido y no me podías oír . "- Explicó Kurt abrazando al chico y apuntando a los panqueques en la mesa.

"Asustas cuando estás gritando. " - Dijo con la boca llena y Kurt se encogió, pero sin embargo sonrió.

"Bueno, pues la próxima vez deberías levantarte tan pronto como te llame. Y no hables con la comida en la boca. Te vas a ahogar . O peor ... escupirás a alguien. "

Damian rió mientras introducía tres panqueques en su boca y los tragaba con leche chocolatada. Se levantó y cogió su mochila. Estaba emocionado por ir a la escuela. Un grupo de sus amigos de preescolar estaría allí y él honestamente creía que su hermano le consiguió la mejor mochila de todas. Tenía a las Tortugas Ninja en ella. No se puede superar a las Tortugas Ninja.

" ¡Vamos! "

Kurt lo mira y se ríe a carcajadas del demasiado emocionado muchacho.

"¿Qué tal si te cepillas los dientes y cambias las pijamas hm ? " - Kurt pregunta tímidamente y se ríe de la expresión horrorizada de Damian.

El niño deja caer su amada mochila y corre al piso de arriba para alistarse.

Quince minutos más tarde y Kurt lo está abrazando para despedirse mientas un brillante autobús amarillo escolar llega a la acera y abre su puerta para él.

Con una ola final Damian y su poderosa mochila están camino a la escuela y Kurt da cuenta que tiene unos 10 minutos para estar listo para el trabajo.

Se precipita a su habitación escogiendo un par de jeans negros y una camisa gris oscuro con una chaqueta de punto negro (para colmo). Sus botas altas le llegan a la rodilla y un pañuelo azul se envuelve alrededor de su cuello en el momento en que tiene que salir de la casa si quiere llegar a tiempo.

Hubo un momento en que toda la ropa en él habría sido de diseñador. Su camisa habría sido una original Armani y su bufanda habría sido McQueen.

Hoy en día no puede permitirse eso. Su gusto es todavía inmaculado, como siempre lo ha sido, pero su ropa es barata y no hay etiquetas de diseñador en ella.

Pero él está bien con eso. Porque no tener el nuevo pañuelo McQueen que vio en el exhibidor en el centro comercial significa que Damian puede tener su mochila de las Tortugas Ninja . Y la mirada en el rostro de su hermano cuando le mostró la mochila, valía la pena para usar la ropa de segunda mano (propiedad de Kurt en estos días).

La parte atrevida de su personalidad lo vio, mientras su trasero lucía increíble en pantalones vaqueros no importaba realmente si pagaba cien o diez dólares por ellos. Un buen trasero, es un buen trasero, no importa lo que lo cubra.

Kurt guiño a sí mismo en el espejo y se refugió en su vehículo. Era una vieja camioneta que su padre solía conducir, pero Kurt la amaba.

Todavía olía como su padre, una mezcla de aceite de coche y cigarros ( a pesar de que nunca había fumado ) y la loción de después del afeitado .

Era reconfortante, y Kurt lo amaba.

Salió de su camino y muy pronto se desplazaba por las calles de su ciudad natal.

No tuvo una vida feliz de cualquier modo, pero estaba atado a la ciudad y con los años aprendió a amarla.

Una luz roja brilló en frente de él y empujó suavemente el freno para detenerse detrás de una camioneta roja.

Estaba tarareando junto con una canción tonta en la radio cuando su cabeza cayó hacia adelante y se produjo un sonido de choque detrás de él. Su cuello chasqueó dolorosamente y se sentía mareado por el impacto.

Se sentó allí por un segundo totalmente entumecido y confundido antes de que el sonido de la gente hablando y gritando lo trajera de nuevo a la conciencia. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y con cuidado salió de su coche frotando su cuello con la mano. Dolía jodidamente.

Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de ver lo que pasó con su vehículo cuando un hombre alto, de mirada intimidante en un sorprendente traje lo inmovilizó en su camioneta gritando como un loco.

" ¿Qué carajo te pasa ? ¡No puedes poner tu freno así. Mi coche está completamente arruinado Y vas a pagar por ello. Pensé que una chica estaba conduciendo, y claro que tenía razón. MARICAS DE MIERDA...! " - gritó escupiendo por ahí haciendo sentir náuseas a Kurt . El último insulto sin embargo le hizo ver blanco mientras usaba toda su fuerza y empujaba al hombre fuera.

"Por mucho que aprecie los originales insultos de estereotipos lanzados contra mí por idiotas, inconscientes e ignorantes lo tengo que parar allí. Me detuve porque había una luz roja. Y usted se estrelló contra mi coche, porque su cabeza estaba, obviamente muy lejos sobre su trasero que ha olvidado las reglas básicas de tráfico. Así que la próxima vez que decida gritar en los oídos de alguien, asegúrese de que tiene la información correcta. Ahora usted tiene una opción, puedo demandarlo y usted pagará por mi coche o me puede dar su información de contacto y podemos lidiar con esto como gente civilizada. " - Kurt sonrió dulcemente al hombre cuyos rizos oscuros ahora estaban libres de su posición gelificada mientras pasaba sus manos furiosamente por el pelo y sus ojos estaban volando sobre el rostro de Kurt para encontrar rastros de miedo o cualquier emoción que no sea la determinación para que pudiera derribarlo.

Pero Kurt era un luchador y le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza, su sonrisa nunca dejando su rostro.

El público ahora sonreía y había un silencioso " vaya manera de decirle chico " viniendo de un anciano sosteniendo la mano de su nieta.

El hombre miró a Kurt por un segundo antes de darse cuenta de que la situación no podía estar a su favor. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una tarjeta de negocios, entregándoselo a Kurt con cuidado de no tocar su mano. Kurt se dio cuenta de ello, pero no le importaba.

Lejos estaban los días en que ese tipo de cosas le molestan. Era bastante obvio que era gay y los hombres por lo general se mantenían alejados. Temerosos de Dios sabe qué. A Kurt no le importaba.

Tomó la tarjeta y leyó la inscripción:

Samuel Anderson

Abogado

Kurt reconoció vagamente el nombre. Anderson e hijos era una de las empresas más grandes de Ohio. Debajo del nombre había un número de teléfono y una dirección de correo electrónico.

"Ponte en contacto conmigo y vamos a resolver esto. " - Samuel ladró a Kurt antes de saltar de nuevo en su coche y conducir, rodeando la camioneta de Kurt.

La multitud se disipó y Kurt regresó a su vehículo agradecido de que todavía estaba en marcha, mientras se apresuraba a trabajar

"Hoy no es mi día, ¿verdad? " - Se rió amargamente mientras entraba en el aparcamiento y se dio cuenta de que todas las plazas de aparcamiento estaban ocupadas. Dándose la vuelta dobló el grupo de edificios un par de veces antes de que finalmente la localización de un espacio libre y de fácil deslizamiento apareciera.

Salió de su coche, bloqueándolo con cuidado antes de apresurarse en todo el amplio edificio para llegar a su lugar de trabajo. Era tarde, y su jefe le daría lata hasta que deseara nunca haber nacido. La vida es una mierda.

Trabajar como sastre en una pequeña tienda privada nunca fue el sueño de Kurt, pero de alguna manera estaba más cerca de él de lo que se atrevía a esperar después de graduarse de la escuela secundaria y darse cuenta de que Nueva York no iba a suceder.

Llegó a crear sus propios vestidos y trajes, y a ayudar a la gente a verse bien en la ropa que él hacía. Así que tal vez no va a caminar por una pasarela para saludar a todas las personas que vinieron a ver a las modelos atrozmente hambrientas tambalear alrededor en un original de Kurt Hummel, pero haría que la imagen del baile de alguien fuera increíble, y eso estaba bien con él.

Con cada onza de la gracia que sólo un verdadero Ninja posee ( y sí, eso fue una referencia de las tortugas Ninja - maldita sea Damian ) entro en una diminuta y escondida tienda, activando así la campana más molesta enganchada en el pomo de la puerta . Uno de estos días tomaría esa estúpida campana y haría que alguien la tragara.

" Llegas tarde ! " - Una voz áspera sonó desde el espacio detrás de una cortina cerrada. Eso era el estudio; allí era donde se creaba la magia. Era el lugar seguro de Kurt.

" ¡Lo sé! " - Le gritó a su vez en dirección del estudio al desempacar sus cosas.

" Lo que quise decir es que por favor te sientas libre para explicarle a tu jefe ¿por qué llegas tarde?" - El sarcasmo prácticamente goteó de las paredes.

"Porque algún imbécil de clase alta se estrelló contra mi puto coche cuando me detuve en la luz roja . " ladró Kurt –sintiéndose molesto de nuevo.

"Lenguaje jovencito. ¿Estás bien? " - Un hombre de mayor altura , un poco gordito y viejo salió de detrás de la cortina. Tenía el pelo blanco y gelificado como en una película romántica de los 30´s , sus ojos eran de un color llamativo marrón oscuro, y era probablemente la persona de edad avanzada con más estilo en el mundo . Ah, y si el bigote se vería bien en alguna persona, sería él.

Así que tal vez Kurt no tenía más un padre.

Pero tenía a Maxwell Brewer III (y Kurt no estaba del todo convencido de que era su verdadero nombre, pero decidió que lo tomaría por lo que era)

Max era el orgulloso propietario de la sastrería Brewer durante más de 35 años. Kurt realmente nunca se enteró de la edad del hombre. Se atrevió a preguntar una vez, recibiendo una mirada maligna que podría congelar el infierno mientras el hombre mayor decía que dejó de hacer el seguimiento después de los 50. Así que era mayor de 50 años.

Después de que los padres de Kurt murieron, él trató de encontrar un puesto de trabajo para poder demostrar a los servicios sociales que podía hacerse cargo de Damian. No tuvo suerte alguna. Nadie quería un chico de diecinueve años que no tenía experiencia de trabajo o recomendaciones. Como último recurso, respondió a un anuncio en los periódicos que decía que una tienda local de sastre estaba buscando a un asistente.

La única experiencia que Kurt tenía era haciendo ropa para él mismo, pero estaba bastante desesperado, por lo que decidió darle una oportunidad.

Hasta el día de hoy no tiene ni idea de qué demonios pasó durante lo que tenía que ser la más corta y extraña entrevista de trabajo en la historia de las entrevistas de trabajo.

Básicamente, él entró en la tienda y dijo hola, el anciano lo miró y le preguntó si había elegido su atuendo por sí mismo, Kurt dijo que lo hizo por sí mismo, y Max sólo le entregó una foto de un vestido y le señaló una plataforma con diferentes materiales.

Eso fue hace más de dos años y desde entonces el dueño de la tienda se convirtió en un segundo padre para Kurt ... sólo extraño e impredecible ... y con una boca tan grande como su corazón.

Kurt lo amaba.

"Sí, estoy bien. " - Respondió él, simulando exasperación, rodando los ojos mientras tomaba lo que necesitaba para el arreglo de un vestido que tenía al mediodía y tenía que hacer algunos cambios antes de que la mujer viniera a probárselo.

"No me ruedes los ojos a mí señor! Sólo estoy tratando de cuidar de ti. ¿Tu coche está arruinado? " - Dijo con su mejor voz de papá mientras seguía a Kurt a la parte de trabajo de la tienda.

"No es mucho, pero va a costar arreglarlo. " - Dijo mientras levantaba la bolsa delgada, de protección de plástico del vestido colgando de un maniquí.

" Fue su culpa? "

" Bueno, si consideras chocar contra alguien en un semáforo en rojo" su culpa " , entonces sí, lo fue. " Kurt lo miró molesto.

" Y va a pagarte por ello, capitán SARCASMO ? "

"Ese imbécil mejor lo hace. " Kurt - murmuró con ira.

"¿Es que hablas con odio solamente porque él golpeó tu automóvil o algo más sucedió? " -Max le sonrió con complicidad. Kurt era una perra a veces, pero él no perdía la calma por nada.

" Puede que me haya llamado maricón . " - Respondió él en voz baja.

Max odiaba cuando la gente insultaba a alguien por cualquier razón. Tenía una firme opinión de que cada persona en el mundo merece vivir la vida que quiere, sin ser acosados por ello, siempre que dicho estilo de vida no sea perjudicial para alguien.

" He cambiado de idea ... eres libre para jurar y llamarlo un idiota. " - Bromeó tratando de aligerar el estado de ánimo como siempre lo hacía. Pero Kurt no tenía ganas de dejar ir al rencor y animarse.

"Gracias Max"

Debería haber sabido que Max no le iba a dejar a revolcarse en la ira y el resentimiento.

" Por cierto, pensé que a los hombres gays les gustaban los pendejos . ¿O es que he leído los folletos equivocados? " - Dijo juguetonamente dando a Kurt un codazo.

Kurt se volvió hacia él, abriendo la boca a su repentina brusquedad, porque en serio ... quien con más de 50 dice algo así?

Él parpadeó estúpidamente al hombre de más edad antes de estallar en una risa histérica, una vez más agradecido de que estaba en su vida. Se calmó lo suficiente como para decidir que iba a mandarle un correo electrónico al idiota cuando terminara con los arreglos del vestido.

Bueno, tal vez hoy no fue tan malo después de todo.

Samuel Anderson irrumpió a través de los pasillos casi estériles del edificio de su empresa, prácticamente gritando instrucciones a sus ayudantes después de asistir a una de las comidas de trabajo más aburridas del mundo. En su camino pasó por dos amplias oficinas ocupadas por dos hombres de aspecto atractivo. El " e hijos " parte de la empresa.

Samuel se graduó de la Escuela de Derecho de Harvard a la edad de 24 .Un estudiante con perspectiva, se convirtió en un conocido abogado en un prestigioso bufete de abogados de propiedad de uno de sus mentores. De allí procedió a sobresalir en todos y cada uno de sus casos, finalmente decidiendo iniciar su propia empresa a la edad de treinta y dos años cuando su primer hijo entró en la imagen, el primero de los dos hombres atractivos.

Cooper Anderson: 30 años de edad. Ridículamente hermoso, de ojos azules, pelo negro, abogado de lengua afilada en la ley, conocido por ganar la mayoría de los casos que tienen algo que ver con la violencia doméstica, las batallas de custodia y los procedimientos de divorcio.

El ver a su padre chasqueando y gritando a todo el mundo hizo sentir a Cooper un hormigueo en el interior, escapó de su despacho y abrió la puerta más cercana a su oficina. Se acercó y le hizo un guiño al hombre sentado detrás de una impresionante, pero delicada mesa de cristal, el segundo de los dos hombres atractivos.

Blaine Anderson: 27 años. Igualmente precioso; ojos color avellana; pelo rizado; juguetón y vibrante abogado especializado en casos relacionados con la discriminación de cualquier tipo. También es un …puto pero vamos a llegar a eso más adelante.

Por separado, los hermanos eran abogados increíbles, inteligentes, de mentes brillantes e implacables.

Juntos ... bueno, sólo diremos que su padre era historia. Juntos mantenían la empresa viva y funcionando sin problemas, siendo dueños de la mayor parte de ella y pateando el culo de su padre.

Decir que la relación de Samuel Anderson con sus hijos era inestable sería como decir que La Gran Muralla China es un poco larga.

Todo era idílico hasta que Blaine salió del closet a la edad de quince años. Samuel, como un padre adecuado material de esos años, sacó cada movimiento del manual " Padres de mierda de hijos homosexuales ", el repudio, el campamento para heterosexuales, el " te quemarás porque Dios odia a los pecadores ", el " mi compañero de trabajo tiene una hija muy linda, deberías invitarla a salir " . Continuó así hasta que Cooper perdió los nervios y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Fueron de puntillas uno alrededor del otro por años después de eso. Al final Blaine se las arregló para hacer sentir un poco orgulloso a su padre al graduarse de Yale siendo el superior de su clase y uniéndose con él y Cooper a la firma de abogados. Anderson e hijo se convirtió en Anderson e hijos y día a día cayeron en una cómoda rutina de trabajo lado a lado.

Pero muy pronto Cooper y Blaine comenzaron a aceptar casos para los que Samuel no tenía realmente el oído o el tiempo ya que el que prefería fraudes financieros y malversaciones fiscales (no siempre defendiendo la parte inocente) .

Blaine y Cooper siguieron trabajando y después de un tiempo los casos que manejaban comenzaron a ganar más dinero y unieron sus fuerzas para convertirse en los accionistas mayoritarios. Mantuvieron el nombre sin embargo. Dejaron que el viejo tenga algo.

" Está en su periodo de nuevo. " -Cooper dijo mientras saltaba y se estiraba en la parte superior de un sofá de cuero de color marrón oscuro en la esquina de la oficina de Blaine.

"De nuevo significaría que hay momentos en que no está en su período. Los dos sabemos que no es cierto. " - Blaine se rió al cerrar su laptop y se volvió hacia su hermano.

" ¿Qué crees que se ganó esta vez? " - Preguntó Cooper divertidamente.

" Sólo Dios sabe . Tal vez una paloma decoró su chaqueta. O alguien escupió en su café. En cuyo caso, quiero conocer a esa persona y casarme con él / ella. " -Cooper se echó a reír a carcajadas agarrándose el estómago .

"Oh, eso simplemente no tiene precio! "

" En un asunto más importante ... vamos a salir esta noche? " - Blaine se levantó y caminó a través de su oficina para llegar al sofá y empujar las piernas de Cooper fuera de él.

"Hermano, es lunes". -Cooper dijo con incredulidad.

"Tu punto es ... ¿qué? " - El hombre más bajo arrastró burlonamente.

"Mi punto es que nadie sale en lunes. "

"Yo lo hago".

"En mi caso, descanso. "

" Estúpido ".

" Corre por nuestras venas. "

" COOPER ! BLAINE ! MI OFICINA ! AHORA MISMO! " - La voz estridente de su padre los hizo estremecerse .

"Creo que por una vez, puede que tengas razón . " - Dijo Blaine mientras se empujaba a sí mismo fuera del cómodo sillón .

"Sólo desearía que usara su " estamos en un funeral " voz a veces. " -Cooper añadió mientras seguía a su hermano fuera de la oficina.

Kurt resopló molesto a la pantalla del ordenador que Max había instalado en su estudio después de que el joven pasó unos tres meses explicando que los correos electrónicos podrían hacer maravillas por su tienda si sustituyeran los pedidos por correo de caracol de los que el dueño era un gran fan.

Y eso fue sólo una de las peculiaridades de Max Brewer III . A la edad de "algo más de 50" estaba bien con Kurt siendo gay , estaba bien con un niño apenas legal criando a un niño por sí mismo, estaba bien con el calentamiento global y la clonación del ADN y Dios sabe que más ... pero la actualización de su tecnología era simplemente errónea .

Así que después de meses de persuasión, un equipo nuevo se estableció en su estudio. Kurt estaba en éxtasis. Hasta que la encendió y se dio cuenta de que la conexión a internet era inexistente. Confrontar a Max dio lugar a una explicación de que " ¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a saber que debería haber pedido más cables y cositas " , y Kurt simplemente le dijo que lo dejara manejar todo.

El incidente informático se resolvió rápidamente por el hombre más joven y ahora se encontraba enfadado mirando a la respuesta increíblemente grosera a su email perfectamente cortés para el culero.

PARA: Anderson e hijos

ASUNTO: seguros

Señor Anderson

Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel, tuvimos desafortunado encuentro el día de hoy. Sólo quería comprobar si sería conveniente para que usted sentarse conmigo para que así podamos discutir los detalles del seguro. Así que hágame saber cuándo esté libre.

Respetuosamente

Kurt Hummel

Con toda honestidad el primer borrador de este correo electrónico se veía un poco diferente al final.

Señor. Anderson ahora estaba reemplazando a las palabras " Escúchame tú, imbécil " , desafortunado encuentro era " impactaste tu maldito coche en el mío porque estabas demasiado ocupado siendo un imbécil " , y respetuosamente ahora estaba tomando el lugar de "Estoy afuera imbécil " .

Pero Kurt era un joven bien criado y para ser franco usar la palabra imbécil muchas veces simplemente no parecía estéticamente agradable así que lo hizo parecer educado y sofisticado.

Es por eso que espetó cuando recibió una respuesta a sólo unos minutos después de haber enviado su correo electrónico. Estaba contento, al principio al ser respondido con prontitud. Pero su felicidad duró poco cuando abrió el correo electrónico y leyó la respuesta.

DE: Anderson e hijos

Asunto: Re : Seguro

Mañana, al mediodía, mi oficina.

Kurt dio un puñetazo al teclado y se disculpó de nuevo con Max cuando le gritó para que tratara a la máquina del demonio con respeto (no por la máquina, pero el dinero que se gastó en ella).

Dio la vuelta al ordenador y se puso de pie coreando las malas palabras en la pared.

¡Imbécil!

**Hola chicos, muchas gracias por sus reviews =D me alegra que les guste ésta historia y les pido perdón por haber demorado con la actualización, saludos, espero que disfruten su domingo.**

**No olviden que sus reviews son siempre bienvenidos, gracias por leer y si notan errores, háganmelo saber. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Maneras**

Blaine tenía una forma de hacer las cosas. Le gustaba la puntualidad, la devoción, la exactitud, la responsabilidad. Pero, sobre todo, le gustaba cuando su forma de hacer las cosas chocaba con la de su padre.

Así que cuando se sentó en una silla de peluche giratoria junto a Cooper en el lado opuesto de su padre, en su despacho y fingía interés en lo que fuera que su padre les estuviese diciendo, supo que estaban a sólo de unos segundos de pelear. Una vez más.

Rodando los ojos volvió a escuchar lo que el hombre balbuceaba.

" ..Así que, la forma en que yo lo veo ... "

" Oh, Dios mío ¡Lo sabía! " - Exclamó Blaine de repente, más molesto de lo que pensaba que estaría cuando vino a trabajar esa mañana.

" Sabías qué? " - Samuel resopló con enojo mirando a su hijo menor.

"Sabía que iba a ser la forma en que tú lo ves. " - Blaine respondió levantándose de su silla y rodeándola como si colocara un escudo entre los dos.

" ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso, hijo ? " - El hombre mayor le preguntó en una voz dulce y repugnante que le decía a Blaine que la palabra HIJO estaba destinada en realidad como un insulto al igual que todo lo demás que su padre dirigía a él.

"Aparte del hecho de que siempre odio la forma en que ves todo. Papá te estrellaste contra el coche de ese hombre por detrás, en un semáforo en rojo. Realmente no hay otra manera de ver eso. Así que actúa como un adulto y paga por su coche ya que eso es lo que es. Cooper y yo no tenemos nada que ver con esto, honestamente. " - dijo Blaine recargándose en la silla de Cooper mientras su hermano hacía un gesto a su padre para demostrar que él está de acuerdo con el abogado más joven.

Samuel miró a sus hijos con una mirada tan oscura que pertenecía a una película de terror mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo rizado. Sus dos hijos heredaron sus rizos pero mientras él los mantenía limpios y gelificados todo el tiempo Cooper y Blaine optaron por dejar sus rizos libres y ligeramente domados con productos.

Era como si se rebelaran contra su padre, incluso en los detalles más pequeños.

"Bueno, los dos pueden salir de mi oficina si no tienen intención de ser útiles de alguna manera. Pero les aseguro que no le pagaré a ese marica ni un centavo por su coche. "

Cooper y Blaine, que estaban a mitad de camino fuera de la oficina para entonces, se detuvieron, congelados por su oración.

Blaine ya estaba acostumbrado a esto. Sabía cómo se sentía su padre por su orientación sexual, pero no significa que duela menos cada vez que su padre lo insulta. Todavía se molesta como loco cada vez que le pregunta a Cooper sobre sus relaciones y los planes futuros para el matrimonio y los niños, mientras que ignora a Blaine a propósito y su vida y su futuro. Trató de presentar a su novio a su padre una vez .Sin necesidad de decir, dicho novio huyó como si hubiese sido teletransportado después de sólo una conversación con Samuel Anderson.

Blaine estuvo enamorado por un tiempo, antes de decidir que su padre nunca lo aceptaría y procediendo a simplemente acostarse con todo el que le llamara la atención.

Haciendo alarde de su vida sexual delante de la cara de odio de su padre, junto con comentarios mordaces le daban una satisfacción innegable. Y asombraba a Cooper y Blaine amaba hacer a su hermano sonreír, así que eso funcionaba también.

Blaine tomó la perilla de la puerta en la mano y sin voltearse, dijo fríamente.

" No tengo idea de por qué siquiera pensaste que te iba a ayudar con esto - nosotros los maricones tenemos que permanecer juntos ¿no crees ? "

Con eso, salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Blaine nunca mostraba su enojo frente a su padre, no quería darle la satisfacción de saber que sus palabras y acciones lo lastimaban.

Cooper era un poco menos digno.

" He cambiado de idea . Voy a estar aquí mañana al mediodía para la reunión. "

"Bueno, es bueno saber que al menos uno de mis hijos tiene algo de sentido común. " - Samuel sonrió a Cooper con orgullo.

"Sí ... me imaginé que ese chico vendrá esperando una conversación normal y no va a traer un abogado. Necesitará uno y yo estaré libre en el momento así que, te veré mañana papá. " -Cooper sonrió dulcemente y se deslizó por la puerta ignorando el grito molesto de su nombre, seguido de algo destrozándose contra la pared.

Su padre era un lunático.

Nada nuevo.

" ... Así que ahora tengo que reunirme con él en su oficina mañana al mediodía, lo que significa que probablemente no seré capaz de recoger Damian de la escuela. ¿Crees que podrías recogerlo por mí? Sé que es de último minuto ' Cedes pero serás mi héroe por siempre y te debería una grande"

" Kurt, cariño , cierra la puta boca! Sabes que lo recogeré para que nosotros la pasemos bien, al igual que lo hacemos siempre. Pero por el amor de Dios, oculta ese terrible DVD de tortugas mutantes y karate, porque si lo tengo que ver que una vez más ... digamos que no voy a ser una diva feliz. " - Kurt se rió en su teléfono mientras miraba el amplio patio de la escuela a la que asistía Damián.

Aún quedaban unos minutos para el final, hasta que la última campana del día sonó y Kurt se estacionó en el lugar previamente acordado en el estacionamiento.

El mayor temor de Damian por ir a la escuela era no ver el auto de Kurt aparcado en frente de la escuela, lo que daría lugar a que Kurt simplemente recogiera a un niño extraño y lo llevara a casa en lugar de Damián. Ningún razonamiento pudo convencerlo de que Kurt nunca, jamás, podría reemplazarlo por un niño al azar, por lo que un par de días antes de que el año escolar comenzara Kurt condujo el coche hasta el aparcamiento de la escuela y acordaron que Kurt se presentaría un par de minutos temprano y aparcaría el coche en la tercera plaza de aparcamiento por la izquierda y esperaría a Damian allí (acordaron un espacio de reemplazo en caso de que el espacio ya estuviese ocupado) .

Criar a Damian era como un deporte, a veces.

"Está bien, ocultaré el DVD de las Tortugas Ninja tan pronto como llegue a casa. Muchas gracias ' Cedes . " Kurt - dijo con sinceridad cuando la campana sonó y un mar de pequeñitos inundó el patio de la escuela .

"No hay problema Boo. Te veré mañana entonces. Te quiero. "

" Yo también te quiero . " - Colgó el teléfono en el momento exacto en el que la puerta trasera se abrió de golpe y un emocionado niño de cinco años saltó, pandeando en el asiento del coche.

" Raph me encanta ir a la escuela, hemos aprendido a contar hasta cien, pero yo sólo llegué hasta 30 antes de perder algunos números, pero el profesor me dijo que era bueno, y luego tuvimos el almuerzo y tengo la mejor mochila de todos, y había una chica que tenía una mochila de Hello Kitty y era de color rosa con brillos en ella, pero no eran esos brillos tan cool como los que tu utilizas, éstos eran muy feos, y luego ... "

" Whoa allí Leo, respira, hace que sea más fácil hablar de esa manera. " - Kurt sonrió al niño hiperactivo, rechazando la radio para poder oírlo mejor, mientras que el chico acaba de tomar una respiración profunda y continuaba con su discurso como si la interrupción de Kurt nunca hubiera sucedido.

En un momento Kurt comenzó a preguntarse dónde demonios estuvo su hermano durante toda la mañana, cuando su historia comenzó a desarrollarse en una batalla por la pista con las alfombras y las fichas de dominó y había algunos vaqueros y entonces alguien tenía un diente roto y el pelo naranja y Kurt se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de lo que el chico estaba hablando.

Pero tenía una buena manera de lidiar con eso. Era la técnica llamada: asentir , sonreír y esperar que no hubiera preguntas. Funcionó como un encanto.

" ... Y luego nos sentamos y cantamos una canción de despedida y luego tú me recogiste. "

" Eso es increíble amigo. Me alegro de que hayas tenido un buen tiempo. Escucha, la tía Mercedes te recogerá de la escuela de mañana ¿de acuerdo? " Kurt - dijo lanzando una mirada en el espejo para ver a su hermano .

Él lo amaba más que a nada y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para hacerlo feliz. Pero momentos así hacían que Kurt extrañara a sus padres.

Recordó su primer día de escuela, su padre estaba allí, en ese mismo estacionamiento, esperándolo, él también asintió con la cabeza y sonrió a lo que fuese que Kurt le hubiera dicho de su día, probablemente no escuchando una sola cosa, su madre le esperaba en la puerta con su vestido verde favorito y un pañuelo blanco como siempre, ella le preparaba su comida favorita e incluso un helado hecho en casa. Era uno de los mejores recuerdos de Kurt.

Después de eso, los recuerdos relacionados con la escuela estaban llenos de insultos y empujones y golpes y Kurt no podía sonreír cuando pensaba en ello.

Pero ese era el resultado final, Burt era quien se suponía iba a estar esperando en el coche para Damian, estacionado en un lugar marcado con tiza roja, Burt, quien se suponía iba a perderse en una historia que no tenía sentido alguno, Burt quien debería haber traído a Damian al hogar donde Kurt estaría ayudando a Elizabeth a poner la mesa y deberían comer juntos mientras escuchaban despotricar a Damián por quinta vez con la misma falta de éxito en la colocación de las piezas de la historia juntos.

Pero, esa no era su realidad. Damian tenía a Kurt- y sólo a Kurt. A medida que el niño crecía, el mayor se daba cuenta de que su hermano menor estaba contento con él.

Para Damian esto era normal. Kurt lo recogía y le preparaba su almuerzo y lo metía en la cama antes de ir él mismo. No tenía a nadie, excepto a Kurt y Damián lo sabía. Por un momento, Kurt estaba en silencio agradecido de que su hermano estaba libre de malos recuerdos tanto como podría estarlo. Los niños de dos años apenas recordaban algo, y en este caso era probablemente mejor. Significaba tener un niño de cinco años feliz y saludable a su cuidado.

" Oh cool! ¿Puede ser Donatello? Porque creo que debemos encontrarlo y Mic ... Micangelo pronto ... no podemos ganar una guerra solos ... " - dijo Damian mordiéndose el labio pensativamente.

Una niña no podía ser una Tortuga Ninja, pero Kurt no tenía muchos amigos y sus amigos de la escuela y preescolar no eran tan cool.

"Es Michaelangelo y no creo que ella pueda amigo. Ella trabaja mucho y no tiene tiempo para defender al mundo. Necesitamos a alguien que esté libre para salvar a la gente todo el tiempo. " Kurt respondió riéndose en silencio ante la idea de Mercedes vestida con un traje expandible verde atroz con una máscara en la cara y armas en sus manos. Ella odiaba esa caricatura y cuidar a Damian por Kurt a veces daba lugar a que el odio se convirtiera en una alergia dónde se pondría pálida y sus ojos se rodaría dentro de su cabeza ante el sonido de la intro.

"Eso es lo que pensé. Y es una chica también. Kurt, creo que deberías tener un novio. Entonces podría ser Donatello y si tiene un amigo o un hermano podríamos tener a todas las tortugas y seríamos los más asombrosos. "

"Veré qué puedo hacer al respecto Leo. " - Kurt se rió en voz alta deseando que la vida pudiese ser tan simple como les parecía a los niños de cinco años. Conseguir un novio. Enamorarte. Hacerlo una Tortuga Ninja y salvar al mundo. Pan comido.

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, sólo viendo la carretera cuando una feliz melodía comenzó a filtrarse a través de los altavoces.

Kurt reconoció la canción y trató de cambiar a escondidas la estación antes de que Damian lo descubriera , pero ...

" KURT ! SÚBELE* ! SÚBELE ! " - Dijo mientras rebotaba en su asiento coreando junto a la molesta canción.

_I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,_  
_And now you're in my way_

Kurt apretó los puños y rodó los ojos al ver como Damian gritaba las letras como un loco. Él amaba seriamente la canción.

" KURT ! Canta conmigo por favor ! " - Le hizo un puchero en el espejo y abrió los ojos suplicantes .

Kurt suspiró sabiendo que nunca le podría decir no al niño. Encendió la radio y ambos cantaban ignorando las miradas extrañas de la gente alrededor de ellos.

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

Al final de la canción llegaron a su casa y se reían como locos. Kurt amaba días así, cuando podía fingir que no era más que un hermano mayor ordinario, haciendo el tonto con su hermano menor y planificar el futuro, sus padres apoyándolo.

La cena fue especial en el hogar de los Hummel.

" Entonces, ¿qué vamos a comer ésta noche, amigo? " - Kurt preguntó a Damián mientras se ponía un delantal y Kurt hacía un sombrero de chef para el chico. Se veía como un idiota, pero bueno, así le gustaba.

" Ummm ... podemos hacer pizza? Esa buena donde hacemos nuestra propia corteza ? " - Preguntó Damian de pie delante de la nevera abierta.

Kurt miró el contenido de la nevera y encontró todo lo que necesitarían para hacer pizza casera.

" Claro que sí . Quieres cortar el queso o hacer la masa? " - Kurt preguntó a sabiendas de que Damian elegiría aplanar en la harina y poner agua antes que cortar el queso en cualquier momento.

" Masa por favor. " - Dijo el niño con educación y Kurt sonrió con orgullo porque por mucho que temía criar a Damian sólo, el chico era la imagen de un niño respetuoso, cortés y bien educado.

" Aquí tienes. " Kurt - dijo mientras colocaba la mezcla de ingredientes en frente de Damian que estaba arrodillado en el taburete de la barra al lado del mostrador.

El niño recargó sus codos con profundidad en la masa y Kurt se encogió al pensar en el daño que podría causar a la ropa que llevaba puesta, pero la sonrisa en la cara de Damian le hacía no preocuparse por eso.

Kurt tenía una manera de hacer a Damian feliz.

_Eso es todo lo que importa_, Kurt pensó mientras colocaban la pizza en el horno y subían a lavarse y cambiarse antes de cenar.

* * *

El martes comenzó exactamente igual que el lunes.

Kurt gritó pidiendo a Damian que se levantara, el chico bajando adormilado a la cocina, y amenizado cuando sus panqueques tenían forma de espadas, se vistió y dio instrucciones a Kurt para decirle a Mercedes dónde estacionarse porque ella lo conocía menos que Kurt y el riesgo de ser reemplazado por un niño al azar era aún mayor, besó a Kurt en la mejilla y se metió en el autobús escolar.

Kurt vestía para impresionar ese día (y si la forma en que sus pantalones se abrazaron sus piernas era sugerente ... era a propósito) ; pantalones a rayas de color beige y marrón increíblemente apretados y, una camisa blanca y un chaleco marrón sobre ella. Refrescó su traje con una bufanda beige y botas marrón oscuro hasta las rodillas.

Comenzó a girar en frente del espejo y, satisfecho con la forma en que su ropa lucía, huyó de la habitación para llegar a tiempo al trabajo. Afortunadamente el coche seguía funcionando, a pesar de la abolladura en la parte posterior del mismo.

Durante unas horas arregló cierres rotos, midió niñas para algunos vestidos, equipó pantalones de traje para los hombres con pésimo gusto y poco oído para sugerencias amistosas, habló con Max acerca de salir temprano y ganó su aprobación después de un monólogo acerca de la responsabilidad y de las prioridades y de alguna razón, la epidemia de la gripe en 1961 .

Las historias de Max siempre tenían sentido hasta cierto punto. Después de que no había manera de encontrar un denominador común para los diferentes datos que acaba de escupir en ti. Kurt suponía que era el motivo por el que se llevaba tan bien con Damian. Hablaban el mismo idioma.

A las 11.45 cogió su mochila y salió del estudio donde comenzaba a trabajar en un vestido para la señora Davenport, una señora mayor con un gusto tan impecable que Kurt vivía por los días en los que vendría para que él hiciera sus trajes. Por lo general le pedía su opinión y aceptaba sus sugerencias haciendo toda su ropa lucir imponente.

"Max, me voy! " - Le gritó al tiempo que abría la puerta principal.

" Está descontado de tu cheque de paga! " -Max imitó su tono, de broma.

"Yo también te amo!" – Kurt regresó y salió de la tienda, trotando lentamente hacia su coche.

El edificio de Anderson e hijos era una monstruosidad gigantesca de vidrio y metal y Kurt lo odiaba.

Estacionándose en el exterior del edificio, cruzó el suelo de concreto y empujó la pesada puerta de cristal para entrar en un vestíbulo ancho y estéril. Su odio sólo crecía con cada paso que daba.

Una mujer rubia platino se sentó en la recepción y le dio su nombre y le informó por qué estaba allí.

Se levantó de su escritorio, revelando una falda tan corta que podría haber sido una correa si se llevaba cerca, y un escote tan profundo que llegó a su ombligo. Kurt rodó los ojos ante su elección de ropa para el día, pensando en cómo la porno de tercera clase hacía ver a las secretarias sexy alcanzar un nuevo nivel de repugnancia.

Ella lo acompañó a la oficina de Samuel Anderson y después de anunciar su presencia al jefe, se dirigió al pasillo haciendo rechinar sus desagradables zapatos deslumbrantes.

" Vamos, entra no tengo todo el día. " - Una voz sarcástica vino desde el interior de la oficina y Kurt abrió la puerta para estar frente a frente con el injustamente hombre bien parecido que le hizo odiar a todos los abogados del mundo. Samuel podría ser mayor, pero tenía esa apariencia clásica y se veía bien" Papá ... compórtate! " - Otra voz sonó, esta vez suave, amable y tranquilizadora.

Kurt levantó la vista para ver a un hombre alto, joven, con brillantes ojos azules y una sonrisa que pertenecía a las carteleras.

" Cooper Anderson , es un placer conocerte. " - El hombre cegó a Kurt con una ristra de dientes blancos como perlas y extendió su mano cortésmente hacia él.

" Kurt Hummel. " - Kurt cogió su mano y la estrechó con rapidez antes de soltarlo.

Cooper encontraba la forma de ser heterosexual, mientras que tenía un reconocimiento serio de la belleza sin importar el género.

Así que cuando Kurt Hummel entró en el despacho de su padre estuvo a punto de desmayarse. El muchacho podría ser su propio ligue y Cooper sabía que Blaine tenía que venir y verlo. No es que quisiera que Blaine le asolara como lo hacía con la mayor parte de los chicos, él sólo quería que su hermano tuviera una oportunidad de ver al hombre más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto.

Estrechó la mano de Kurt, maravillándose de la suavidad de su piel y la musicalidad de su voz.

Blaine. Tenía. Que. Conocerlo.

" Kurt ponte cómodo, estaré de vuelta en un minuto . Papá, no hables hasta que yo vuelva. " -Cooper apresuró sus instrucciones y corrió por el pasillo hasta la oficina de Blaine.

Él " Hizo su entra Cósmica " y rodeó la mesa , cogiendo la mano de Blaine y arrastrándolo fuera .

" Cooper , ¿Qué mierda? " - Blaine gritó, quitando su mano de la de su loco hermano.

"Blaine , tienes que venir a la oficina de papá. Sólo confía en mí. Me lo agradecerás después. " - Con eso, el hombre de más edad sólo tiró de él mientras Blaine se retorcía y se echaba hacia atrás, terminó jadeando frustrante cuando se dio cuenta de que su tamaño no era realmente suficiente para vencer a Cooper.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de Samuel.

" Coop , no estoy ayudando a papá para que cruce doblemente a este hombre ¿de acuerdo? "

" Yo tampoco Blay . Confía en mí, es la última cosa que quiero. Sólo por favor, ven conmigo. "

"Está bien . Estoy justo detrás de ti . "

Cooper abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para que Blaine entrara.

Volviendo a Kurt apenas podía contener su sonrisa cuando vio la cara de su hermano tan pronto entró en la habitación y echó una mirada al chico en cuestión.

" Lo siento por eso , sólo pensaba que otro par de oídos imparciales sería útil. Kurt éste es Blaine Anderson. " -Cooper dijo cortésmente y esperó a que Blaine reaccionara, pero su hermano estaba congelado en su lugar, la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados inspeccionando a su nuevo cliente.

Cooper se mordió la lengua para evitar sacar a relucir la mierda de Blaine y burlarse de él.

Blaine tenía su manera con los chicos, tenía ese carisma natural que combinado con esos ojos color miel y una sonrisa que debilitaba rodillas hacían a los chicos desmayar y caer a sus pies.

Pero Kurt obviamente lo tomó por sorpresa. Cooper podía entender. Esa era la razón de por qué arrastró a Blaine hasta donde estaba ahora.

Cansado de toda la vergüenza de segunda mano que su hermano estaba pasando, le clavó el codo en las costillas y Blaine saltó rompiendo la mirada incómoda que ocupó en el hombre más joven.

"Hola, Blaine Anderson, gusto en conocerte... " - se calló sugestivamente y Cooper vio a su hermano volviendo poco a poco sus encantos a todo volumen.

Pero antes de que Kurt pudiera aceptar la mano que le ofrecía, Samuel vio lo que estaba pasando y decidió detenerlo. Él puede estar en la lamentable posición de ver a su hijo ir de un hombre gay tras otro, pero estaría condenado si lo dejaba caer para un estereotipo con pies.

" Bien, suficiente con las bromas. Tenemos algo para discutir. Sr. Hummel asumo que usted espera que pague por su coche. "

" No lo espero que señor, es lo que hay que hacer considerando que fue su culpa . " Kurt - dijo lo más cortésmente que pudo.

La presencia de Cooper y Blaine le hizo perder el equilibrio por un momento. Estaba seguro de que nunca había visto a alguien tan hermoso como Cooper hasta que Blaine entró, Kurt sintió retorcer sus entrañas mientras su respiración se detenía y su lengua quedaba torcida en la boca.

Kurt se enorgullecía de ser elocuente, sarcástico e ingenioso. Pero Blaine lo dejó sin habla y Kurt lo odiaba y casi se sintió agradecido cuando Samuel habló y les impidió tocarse.

"Creo que eso podría ser discutido, joven. " - Samuel reprimió con rudeza.

" ¿Qué hay que discutir ? " - Kurt todavía estaba luchando contra su deseo de dar una cachetada al hombre y terminar con eso. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan grosero y desagradable?

" Tú no eres el mejor piloto , y si bien eso es algo de esperar ... "

" Perdón por interrumpir, pero vine aquí para hacer frente a lo sucedido como una persona normal y no para ser insultado . Podré ser gay, pero me crié en un garaje y soy totalmente capaz de desmontar y volver a montar un motor de un coche en cinco minutos con los ojos cerrados , y una mano atada a la espalda . Evalué que el daño que hizo en mi coche llega a unos 300 dólares. Aquí está mi número de cuenta e información personal . Si el dinero no está allí dentro de tres días voy a presentar cargos ». - Kurt dijo entregándole el papel con la información del coche y los datos personales, y levantándose de su silla.

"No te pagaré ! " - Samuel gritó y dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa.

" Sí que lo harás. " - Dijo Cooper desde la ventana en la que se apoyaba y mirando a Kurt alejarse de su padre. Realmente le gustaba el chico.

"Disculpa " - Samuel se volvió a su hijo con enojo .

"Él tiene un caso sólido . Independientemente de cómo sucedió, tú chocaste contra él. Legalmente es tu culpa . Y como yo soy su abogado, si el acepta la oferta , yo digo que va a ganar con seguridad si tomas esto a la corte. Piensa en lo que estás haciendo. " -Cooper advirtió fríamente .

"Tienen razón padre. Usted no tiene posibilidad de ganar esto. " Blaine confirmó haciendo todo lo posible por poner una fachada fría y no sólo mirar descaradamente al hombre frente a él .

En el momento en que entró y lo vio, estaba seguro de que nunca había visto a alguien tan perfecto.

Pelo castaño, suave y perfectamente peinado que brillaba en la luz del sol y proyectaba sombras juguetonas en la piel sin manchas , luminiscente. Nunca había visto a alguien tan pálido, pero no de manera poco saludable . Tenía la piel pálida en ese tipo aristocrático, angelical.

Labios rosados y suaves se apretaron en una sonrisa nerviosa y tenue y la linda nariz , se arrugaba adorablemente cada vez que su padre hablaba.

Su cuerpo era ágil y por lo que Blaine podía ver cuando se levantó, sus piernas parecían eternas, delgadas y elegantes y perfectas para envolverse alrededor de sus caderas mientras lo sujetaba contra la pared y ...

"¡Bien!" Voy a pagar por el maldito coche . ¿Puede por favor excusarse de mi oficina? De hecho tengo trabajo que hacer . " – La voz de Samuel sacó a Blaine de sus pensamientos y se regañó a sí mismo y a su cerebro por agredirlo con imágenes de piel de perfecta descubierta , y gemidos de voz angelical debajo de sus dedos .

"Gracias. Estaré encantado de salir de su camino, señor. " - Kurt tragó y después de asentir cortésmente tanto a Cooper y Blaine salió de la oficina.

Blaine extrañó su presencia de inmediato. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Blaine nunca actuaba de esa manera. Pero ahora no le importaba. Sólo quería que la perfección regresara.

Perdido en su imaginación se perdió la lucha que Cooper estaba teniendo con su papá y lo siguiente que recordaba era Cooper, una vez más, conduciéndolo fuera de la habitación y hacia su propia oficina

"¿Y bien? " - Dijo sonriendo a su hermano menor.

"Bien, ¿qué? "

" Oh corta el rollo Blaine. Te llamé para verlo porque sabía que pondría tus instintos homosexuales en llamas. "

" El no puso nada en llamas, Cooper. "

" Claaaaaaro. Ingenuo yo. Pensé que esos eran tus ojos rebotando de arriba a abajo después de que lo viste . "

" Cállate Coop . "

"Eso fue muy obvio hermano. ¿Viniste arriba por tí mismo? o ¿Tuviste algo de ayuda?. Te gusta y lo sabes. "

Blaine lo miró con rabia, pero ¿cómo demonios podía decir que no. Cooper tenía buen gusto después de años de ser su compañero.

" Ugh bien. Jesus fucking Christ era precioso! Creo que debería entrar en la oficina de papá y robar su información de contacto. " - Dijo Blaine pensativo.

Cooper miró condescendiente y sonrió.

" Dios que estás idiota. "

" ¿Qué , por qué? " - Preguntó Blaine ofendido porque en realidad, no hizo nada para provocar ese comentario.

"Yo soy su abogado. " - Dijo Cooper .

" Y ... ? "

"Tal vez idiota no es la palabra correcta . Vamos con imbécil, en su lugar. "

Blaine parpadeó estúpidamente.

"TENGO SU INFORMACIÓN DE CONTACTO IDIOTA ! "

"Oh ..."

Cooper se golpeó la cara y luego sonrió a Blaine.

" ¿Quién es el mejor hermano mayor de todos? "

" Coprandrsn ! " - Murmuró Blaine odiando el estúpido juego que los dos de ellos compartían desde que eran niños .

" No he oído eso!"

" Cooper Anderson. " - Repitió Blaine .

"Eso es lo que pensé . Así que aquí está el plan. Kurt Hummel es un diseñador / sastre. Y corrígeme si me equivoco, pero hay una cierta persona en esta habitación que necesita un traje para la próxima boda de sus dos mejores amigos. "

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron y una sonrisa espeluznante se extendió por su rostro.

"Tú eres el mejor hermano mayor de todos! " - Dijo sin aliento.

" Apuesta el culo a que lo soy, Ardilla! " -Cooper se hizo hacia atrás y se la dio a Blaine un pedazo de papel con una dirección en él antes de salir .

Blaine tenía una forma de encantar a las personas. Y Kurt Hummel sería su siguiente destino.

Empieza el juego.


	4. Planes

**"Planes"**

_Era el sexto cumpleaños de Kurt cuando Elizabeth lo despertó a las tres de la mañana. Estaba aturdido y poco dispuesto a moverse de su edredón suave._

_" Kurt cariño, vamos, despierta. Papá y yo tenemos una sorpresa para ti. " - Elizabeth arrulló a su hijo mientras se reía al ver su expresión desconcertada . Incluso a una edad temprana sus expresiones faciales no tenían precio. Los –reflejos perfeccionados cómo diciendo "No te metas conmigo perra" en la cara de un niño de seis años con ojos azules como el océano que debería haber sido más que adorable, de alguna manera era aún más aterrador._

_"Tengo sueño mamá, no quiero levantarme. " - El niño respondió con voz áspera debajo del colchón donde escondió su cara para evitar la luz._

_" Te prometo que te gustará. Y tenemos un largo trayecto por recorrer, para que puedas dormir en el camino. " - Ella tiró de su brazo un poco y arrastró a su pequeño de mala gana de la cama y hacia el baño._

_Pasó por la rutina de sonambulismo toda la mañana y ni siquiera trató de averiguar hacia dónde se dirigían._

_Sus padres le hicieron perder el equilibrio tanto que olvidó que era su cumpleaños por completo. Se arrastró en su silla, y se puso a dormir._

_Se movió un poco cuando las fuertes manos de alguien lo levantaron del auto y lo llevaron a otro lugar, escuchó la conmoción y las voces y los pitidos, no tenía idea de lo que era._

_Babeaba un poco en el hombro de Burt pero no se despertó._

_Durmió con insólitos saludos y pláticas raras sobre las salidas de emergencia y las máscaras de oxígeno (hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a su madre lo que era cuando se despertara)._

_Una sensación extraña en el estómago le había hecho temblar ligeramente antes de que todo a su alrededor se calmara y comenzara a dormir de nuevo._

_Lo siguiente que sabe, es que sus papás le despiertan suavemente._

_Sus rostros irradiaban felicidad y estaban de pie ante lo que debía ser el lugar más soñado de un niño._

_Kurt saltó de sus brazos y gritaba de alegría olvidando el hecho de que se suponía que debía ser sofisticado y sereno, y no sólo correr como el resto de los chicos que conocía._

_Pero no podía evitarlo._

_Sus padres se reían de sus travesuras y lo guiaban para conseguir sus entradas para el día._

_Kurt nunca había tenido un mejor regalo de cumpleaños._

_Kurt nunca había tenido un día mejor en general._

_Kurt nunca había estado en Disneyland después de eso._

Kurt tenía un cajón secreto en su escritorio. En él, guardaba las cosas que más le importaban. La bufanda favorita de su madre, los broches que su papá usó en su boda, la carta de aceptación de Parsons que nunca fue contestada o utilizada, pero sí conservada, para recordarse que en un momento hubo alguien que pensaba que era lo suficientemente bueno, dibujos de Damian y un regalo que el muchacho le hizo en el jardín de niños (para Dios sabe qué razón Damian pensó que Kurt agradecería su intento de coser y le hizo un sombrero ... era como una plasta amarilla, un pedazo de tela azul con botones amarillos y Kurt casi gritó cuando se dio cuenta de que Damian había utilizado una de sus camisas para hacerlo. Pero el muchacho tenía tanta esperanza en sus ojos cuando le dio el regalo a su hermano, que Kurt usó la cosa atroz durante una semana antes de que Damian se olvidara de él.)

En el rincón más alejado del cajón, justo detrás de la pila de partituras que Elizabeth amaba, Kurt mantenía un tarro de cristal.

Una vez hubo mermelada en ella (fresa quizá ya que Damian amaba todo lo que sabía a fresas), pero Kurt lo limpió y pegó la tapa con pegamento permanente. Perforó un agujero en la tapa y usó marcadores a prueba de agua para decorarlo y escribir "Un viaje a Disneyland para Damian".

Su plan era tomar al chico de la misma manera que Burt y Elizabeth con él. Despertarlo en su sexto cumpleaños y asegurarse de durmiera durante el viaje y despertara justo en frente del parque.

Planeaba pasar el día entero con él tomando paseos locos y fotos con sus personajes favoritos.

También quería tener recuerdos y pruebas de que realmente estuvieron allí. Así que necesitaba una cámara.

Los boletos de avión, el dinero para el parque en sí, la ropa, la comida para el día, una cámara, un coche de alquiler para cuando llegaran a California ... Kurt simplemente no tenía forma de pagar eso.

Así que limpió el pequeño tarro con la etiqueta y empezó a poner cada centavo que le sobrara en él.

Dos días después de su desagradable encuentro con Samuel Anderson, 300 dólares se sumaron a otros cien y Kurt sonrió con orgullo a sí mismo.

Como le dijo a Samuel, podía arreglar un coche con los ojos cerrados. Pero eso no significaba que no haría pagar al hombre por ser un idiota.

Colocó el frasco en el cajón y salió de la habitación para estar listo para el trabajo.

Max abrió la tienda a última hora del jueves. Tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que siempre iba a un refugio de animales local el jueves por la mañana a visitar a los cachorros y llevarles comida y juguetes. Lo hacía durante años y no tenía intención de parar.

Así que los jueves Kurt no tenía que estar en la tienda hasta las once de la mañana.

Entró a la tienda con una sonrisa en su rostro.

" Hey Max . " - Saludó alegremente a su jefe.

" Hey chico . " -Max sonrió desde su asiento frente a la máquina de coser en el estudio.

" ¿Cómo están los cachorros esta semana? " - Kurt preguntó sinceramente interesado en esos pequeños bribones que Max tanto amaba.

"Increíble. La mayoría de ellos tienen casas ya. Sólo quedan unos pocos. Deberías tener uno para Damian ¿sabes? "

"Max, apenas puedo permitirme tener a Damian, no hablemos de Damian y su perro. " - Kurt se rió de su jefe, asombrado por su idea.

" ¿Estás tratando de decirme que estás mal pagado, Kurt ? " - El hombre mayor fingió una voz ofendida y miró a Kurt con tristeza simulada en sus ojos.

"Por supuesto que lo estoy, viejo tacaño . " - Kurt se rió de todo corazón cuando Max agarró a su pecho justo encima de su corazón, produciendo lágrimas a la fuerza en sus ojos.

Kurt casi se cae de su silla de la risa cuando suena el timbre de la puerta y le recuerda su odio por la maldita campana.

"Juro por Dios que voy a alimentarte con la campana de la puerta cuando menos te lo esperes. " - amenazó a Max.

"Venga novato. " -Max gritó y corrió a través de la cortina que dividía al estudio y la tienda real justo a tiempo para evitar una lata de botones grises pegarle en la cabeza.

Kurt sin embargo no pudo escapar de la ira de recoger dichos botones cuando la lata que lanzó para Max cayera al suelo y se abriera derramando su contenido por el suelo.

No se imaginó que pasaría eso; suspiró y se arrodilló para recogerla.

Blaine no podía dejar de pensar en el joven sastre desde el momento en que lo vio.

La perfección pálida de su piel sólo arruinaba a cualquier otro tipo que pudiera haber considerado atractivo antes de ver a Kurt.

Los pensamientos de su cabello castaño claro le daban ganas de demandar a todos los demás por el delito de no tener los sedosos mechones, perfectamente labrados en sus cabezas estúpidas.

Cada chico delante de él tenía las piernas demasiado cortas y pantalones muy poco ajustados y labios que no eran lo suficientemente rosados y delicados.

Y sus ojos ... oh Dios sus ojos cazaban cada sueño que Blaine tenía desde el momento en que puso sus ojos en él. Ojos azules como el océano, llenos de deseo, cariño manchado de verde pastoso y un encantador gris sofocado le hacían sentir como si estuviera perdiendo la cabeza a sólo dos días después de su primer y único encuentro.

Y si crees que lo hacía feliz que una pequeña diva remilgada impresionante apenas legal le hiciera caer en su trabajo y rechazar a un hombre atractivo, estás completamente equivocado.

Blaine lo odiaba. Dos días habían pasado y estaba a punto de asesinar a alguien si no volvía a verlo.

Él es Blaine Anderson por Dios santo. Sus planes para el futuro consisten en tener éxito con todos los hombres gay que entusiasmen sus fantasías.

Oh ! Oh eso es todo!

Kurt es un hombre gay. Un hombre gay atractivo. Un hombre gay atractivo con el que Blaine no ha tenido la oportunidad de jugar twister desnudo.

Así que Blaine hizo un plan.

El Jueves por la mañana caminaba por una concurrida calle de Lima y vagó alrededor hasta llegar a la puerta de una pequeña tienda.

Sastre Brewer.

Empujó la puerta y sonrió ligeramente mientras el timbre retumbaba por la sacudida. Siempre le gustaron las campanas.

Preparándose para la picadura inevitable de deseo-necesidad-reclamación para cuando viera al hombre joven, se apoyó en el mostrador y esperó con paciencia y calma.

Al cabo de un momento oyó un sonido demoledor y una maldición suave mientras las cortinas se abrían y un hombre mayor con una sonrisa de suficiencia entraba en la tienda.

Blaine frunció el ceño un poco confundido. O estaba en la tienda equivocada o muy mal por no haberse acostado en 5 días que había alucinado a Kurt y éste ni siquiera existía.

" ¿Puedo ayudarte joven? " - Una amable, pero tensa voz espetó sacando a Blaine de su estupor inducido por Kurt y sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente.

" Oh ... um ... hola, hola , sí ... necesito un traje para una boda ... ". - Blaine tartamudeó y se recordó a sí mismo agradecer que Cooper nunca se enteraría del resbalón en su rutina de sexo, manipulador Blaine Anderson. Él nunca se había ido hacia abajo.

" Pues has venido al lugar correcto. ¿Qué tienes en mente? " - Preguntó Max mientras abría su cuaderno de notas en el que anotaba la información de sus clientes, mucho para desagrado de Kurt considerando que tienen una computadora ahora.

"Yo ... no he pensado en ello . Normalmente compro trajes prefabricados, pero es la boda de mi mejor amigo y soy su padrino, así que me gustaría que fuera perfecto. " - Y él no estaba mintiendo realmente.

Después de años de pelear, firmar peticiones y representar gente en la corte, Ohio tiene el matrimonio gay finalmente legalizado. Y después de casi 11 años juntos, la mejor pareja del mundo (y esas son sus palabras, en caso de que se pregunten) Nick y Jeff, van a casarse.

Blaine era el padrino de Nick y por el orgullo y el amor a sus amigos le dieron ganas de correr a través de los tejados al estilo Spiderman silbando la marcha nupcial.

Así que cuando sacó su mente fuera de la cuneta en la que lo colocaron las piernas de Kurt, se dio cuenta de que sí quería el traje perfecto y el cabello perfecto, ojos azules perfectos, linda nariz, largas piernas ... Jesús Blaine contrólate .

"Oh, ese es un acontecimiento feliz. Felicidades! " -Max sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Gracias. Hemos estado esperando esto durante años. " - dijo Blaine alegremente .

"Bueno, en ese caso debemos ofrecerle algo perfecto. ¿Qué piensas acerca de un diseño original?"- Preguntó Max.

"Se puede hacer eso?" Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron - y se sintió emocionado. La ropa le encantaba y tener algo diseñado para él sería increíble (de seguro hasta podría ahorrar el tiempo de acortar los pantalones del juego de una vez).

"No personalmente. Pero mi asistente es un diseñador increíble. "-Max respondió golpeando su lápiz contra los papeles suaves de su cuaderno de notas.

"Eso sería increíble. ¿Es necesaria una cita o ? " Blaine - dijo alegremente . El día estaba siendo bueno.

"Déjame ver ... " - dijo Max mientras hojeaba las páginas deteniéndose en la que parecía ser la correcta " ... su única cita para hoy es a la una, así que creo que puede verte ahora y pueden trabajar el resto juntos. "

"Muy bien, gracias. ¿Es un problema si realmente no sé lo que quiero? "

"En realidad va a tener un picnic con eso. Él ama hacer ropa para las personas que lo dejan decidir qué es lo mejor para ellos. No muchos de ellos lo hacen. Pero los que son lo suficientemente inteligentes, nunca dudan de nuevo. "-Max explicó e hizo un gesto hacia la cortina.

"Por allí. Está teniendo algunas dificultades técnicas. "- Blaine vio como el hombre mayor sonreía con diversión y lo empujaba en la dirección del estudio.

Blaine le dio las gracias con una sonrisa y caminó la corta distancia hasta la cortina.

Empujó la tela fuera del camino y entró en el área de estudio cara a cara con el culo alegre vestido con jeans blancos de cierto Kurt Hummel.

Bueno, mierda.

" ... Estúpido! Eso es lo que eres Kurt. Los Jeans blancos y el polvo en el suelo no se deben mezclar y lo sabes muy bien, pero en vez de evitarlo, ¿qué haces? Lanzas un frasco lleno de botones que son del tamaño de las bolas de una mosca macho a la pared. Buen trabajo. " – Kurt se regañó a sí mismo mientras se arrastraba por el suelo recogiendo los botones que había desparramado por todo el estudio.

Movía su mano en círculos para ver si le faltaba uno pero se detuvo en seco cuando divisó un par de dolorosamente pulidos zapatos de vestir negros y para su sorpresa un parche de piel en los tobillos de la persona que deberían haber estado cubiertos con calcetines si dicha persona tuviera algo de sentido común.

Sus esperanzas murieron cuando levantó sus ojos un par de centímetros más arriba para poder ver pantalones negros enrollados unos centímetros para revelar la piel a propósito.

Perdiendo los ojos aún más alto se mordió los labios mientras su mirada acariciaba un par de muslos tonificados y caderas estrechas adornadas con una cinta de color gris claro.

Kurt se incorporó y observó la chaqueta de punto gris suave, una camisa blanca y una corbata de lazo a cuadros negros y grises.

El sentido de la moda chicos era ridículo, pero Kurt se encontró disfrutando el del hombre delante de él.

Se puso de pie y respiró hondo cuando se encontró unos labios estirados en una sonrisa burlona, lindas arrugas alrededor de hermosos ojos color miel y un par de cejas triangulares ocultas parcialmente detrás de la vivaz mirada, rizos color chocolate.

"¿Necesitas una mano con eso?" - Una voz aterciopelada abofeteó a Kurt hasta sacarlo de su trance y bajó los ojos al suelo; ruborizándose.

El Interior de Blaine se incendió cuando el color rosa suave abrazó esas mejillas angelicales y pequeños dientes mordían el labio inferior celestial en vergüenza.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y recuperó la calma después de sólo un minuto de confusión.

Desde el martes el abogado guapo plagaba sus pensamientos y estaba cansado de eso. El tipo era bastante agradable pero con un padre homofóbico con el que trabajaba estrechamente y era lo más heterosexual que conocía, y Kurt no iba a enamorarse de un hombre heterosexual.

La perra de Kurt al rescate, eso es.

"No, gracias. Creo que tengo todos y si alguno sobra, sabré dónde buscar cuando Max se resbale sobre él y se rompe la cadera. "

Blaine se rió ante eso, encontrando al joven absolutamente fascinante.

"Tal vez debería dejarle mi tarjeta para que pueda demandarte cuando eso suceda." - Bromeó con la esperanza de provocar la increíble sonrisa de Kurt.

"Si eso hará que duermas mejor. Pero no serán capaces de probar nada. "

"Soy bueno en lo que hago. Estoy seguro de que se me ocurrirá algo. "

"Bueno, entonces buena suerte con eso. "

Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro, pero sus pensamientos no podían ser más opuestos de lo que eran.

Blaine se sintió mareado debido a sus bromas. Sentía como que Kurt tal vez estaba coqueteando un poco cuando vio un revoloteo de esas pestañas ridículamente largas (y enserio, como si ese color extranjero no fuera suficiente sus pestañas simplemente tenían que ser injustamente largas y gruesas).

Kurt, por otro lado se confundió y puso nervioso, él sólo quería que el hombre se fuera. A él no le gustaba y no quería que le gustara. Ver a su linda personalidad junto con la buena apariencia era simplemente demasiado. Decidió que vería lo que el hombre quería y lo regresaría a su camino.

"Así que ... ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?" - Preguntó poniendo su mejor voz profesional.

La mente de Blaine se le escapó una vez más invadida con imágenes de cómo Kurt podía ayudarle.

_" Podrías empezar desnudándote y envolviendo esas largas y pecaminosas piernas alrededor de mi cintura, si no te importa "_ - pensó , pero recuperó a sí mismo antes de decirlo en voz alta. Algo le decía que a Kurt no le gustaría ése enfoque particular.

" Tu jefe me dijo que diseñas ropa. " - Dijo en cambio apoyado en una mesa llena de papeles dispersos con diseños en ellos.

" "Yo, sí. ¿Necesitas algo? " – preguntó Kurt con un pico repentino de interés porque le encantaba el diseño.

"_ Sólo que te voltees y te inclines encima de esa mesa tuya, gracias_" - en lugar de eso , dijo:

"Necesito un traje para una boda. "

Kurt chasqueó los ojos de nuevo a Blaine sintiendo un vuelco en su estómago. Él se iba a casar. Pero por supuesto que iba a hacerlo. Era hermoso. Y su futura esposa era probablemente igual de impresionante que él.

Y no le gustaba Blaine así que no le importaba si se iba a casar.

" ¡Felicitaciones! " - Dijo con una voz alegre que ocultaba sus celos perfectamente. Oscars jódanse, era un actor increíble.

"Gracias. Así que, puedes hacerlo? " - Blaine , ajeno como siempre, se perdió por completo la manera en que Kurt se acurrucó sobre sí mismo un poco y perdía sólo un poquito de su descaro después de que mencionara la boda.

"Claro. ¿Tienes algo en mente? "

"En realidad no, me temo. Acabo de enterarme de que puedo conseguir un diseño original y me encantó la idea. He oído que tienes algunas habilidades de sastre ninja, así que pensé que dejaría que me hicieras bello."- Blaine sonrió cortésmente y echó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras observaba al hombre hermoso en frente de él.

"Aún mejor! " - Kurt se animó inmediatamente olvidando que la perfección con la que estaba hablando era hetero y a punto de casarse. Sólo lo vio hace un día y medio y no tenía ningún sentimiento por él en absoluto.

"Toma asiento y vamos a pensar en algo, bien?"- Hizo un gesto hacia una silla y se acomodó en la que estaba frente a Blaine.

"Está bien ... así que ... quieres un esmoquin negro clásico o algo diferente ? " - Preguntó Kurt tomando papel y un lápiz.

"Um ... sólo he usado trajes negros o grises . No se puede ir mal con eso. Pero si piensas que algo diferente sería mejor soy todo oídos." - Blaine sonrió con curiosidad.

" Bueno, yo añadiría un poco de color si se adapta a la persona. Creo que te verías bien con color ciruela o bermellón. Pero por otro lado no quiero hacer que tu traje choque con el vestido de la novia. Eso lo haría sólo de mal gusto" .

" Bueno, eso no será un problema porque no hay novia. " Blaine dijo sintiéndose un poco confundido.

" ¿Qué quieres decir no ... oh ... bien ... bueno, entonces ¿de qué color es el traje del novio?" Kurt - tartamudeó un poco. El sentimiento de celos se hizo aún más fuerte. Así que Blaine era gay e iba a casarse. Que bien por él.

"Um no les he preguntado realmente. No sé si ellos ya lo han escogido."

" ¿Ellos? " - Qué coño estaba mal con este chico. ¿Con cuántos chicos iba a casarse?

"Um , sí. Ellos ... ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estamos hablando de cosas completamente diferentes?" – dijo Blaine de pronto riendo.

"No tengo ni idea. Creo que he perdido el hilo de esta historia hace un tiempo. "- Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa confusa. Las historias de Damian de repente se sentían completamente lógicas.

"¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?."

"Esa es una buena idea. "

" Bueno ... en unos dos meses mis dos mejores amigos, Nick y Jeff, se van a casar, soy su padrino, bueno, el padrino de Nick, y realmente me gustaría verme bien porque es muy especial para todos nosotros. Hemos estado esperando que sean capaces de hacer esto durante casi once años." - explicó Blaine con cuidado en elegir las palabras correctamente.

" Oh bien. Bueno, ahora un montón de cosas tienen sentido para ser honesto."- Kurt se rió de su extraña conversación.

Todavía una punzada de remordimiento lo hizo suspirar en voz baja. Blaine era hetero, después de todo. Bueno, al menos no era homofóbico. Y Dios Kurt ¿por qué es importante?.

"Bien. Así que hablabas de color. Me gusta el bermellón. " - Blaine volvió su atención al traje.

"Creo que se vería bien en ti. Voy a encapricharme aquí y asumir que no tienes idea de lo que tu cita usará. El bermellón es bastante amable y no entrará en conflicto terriblemente con la mayoría de los colores de modo que el vestido puede ser del color que sea y todavía se vería bien, creo. A menos que sea amarillo, pero esperemos que no, por su propio bien."

"Es una buena noticia. Excepto que mi cita se vería divertida con vestido. " - Blaine se echó a reír.

"Eso es un poco grosero ¿no te parece ? " - preguntó Kurt frunciendo el ceño. El tipo era un idiota como su padre.

"En realidad no. Es un poco difícil encontrar a un hombre que se vea bien con vestido ¿no te parece? " - Blaine arqueó una ceja a Kurt a la espera de que se diera cuenta de que Blaine era gay y de hecho muy atraído hacia él.

"¿Qué ... oh. Claro, lo siento Yo supuse ... "

"Tú asumiste que era hetero cuando conociste a mi padre? " - Blaine finalmente se encontró con el tren de pensamiento de Kurt, y él no podía culparlo realmente. Era sólo una suposición lógica.

"Más o menos, lo siento. "- dijo Kurt dócilmente, de repente sintiéndose él como idiota. Odiaba cuando la gente simplemente asumía cosas acerca de él, y él acaba de hacer exactamente lo mismo.

"No lo sientas. Él es un culero y entiendo que estarías inclinado a pensar que un hombre como él no podría tener un hijo gay. Pero lo tiene y Cooper y yo hacemos que lo recuerde todo el tiempo sólo para torturarlo" - se rió, pero le salió amargo de alguna manera.

"Lo siento. " - Repitió Kurt y Blaine sonrió cálidamente. El muchacho era realmente demasiado adorable para las palabras.

" ¿Qué tal si dejas de pedir disculpas y volvemos a hacerme bello . " - Él movió su muñeca hacia el papel en el regazo de Kurt mentalmente obligándose a no mirar a su entrepierna.

"Cierto. Entonces ... bermellón será, si me preguntas, dudo que tu cita vaya a usar un traje de color amarillo, así que estás a salvo. "

"Increíble. ¿Y ahora qué ?, -Preguntó Blaine, no expresando la idea de que Kurt probablemente sería atrapado muerto antes de usar un traje de color amarillo. Sí, Blaine iba a llevarlo a la boda Niff. Estaba tan enamorado que era triste.

"Bueno, tengo que tomar tus medidas y pasar por los materiales para ver si tienes alguna preferencia, pero ... " – justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar la frase Max llamó desde la tienda para decirle que la señora Davenport estaba allí para él.

" ... No puedo hacerlo hoy ¿Qué tal si me mandas un correo electrónico en algún momento de mañana y establecemos un horario para que puedas venir y hacer tu elección. ". - Kurt preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y abría la cortina para una mujer de avanzada edad con estilo que lo saludó con besos en las mejillas y un ligero abrazo que hicieron a Blaine hervir de celos. Quería abrazar a ese cuerpo perfecto. Quería lavarse los labios en esa piel cremosa.

"Por supuesto. Entonces hablaré contigo mañana. Adiós. "- Y con eso se fue del pequeño estudio que hizo eco de la risa tintineante que envió escalofríos por su cuello e hizo apretar su pecho con el repentino deseo de ser despertado por ese sonido.

Rodeó un estante de agujas y botones y se acercó al mostrador donde se encontraba Max sonriendo suavemente, con una mirada de complicidad desconcertantemente en sus ojos.

"¿Todo bien? " -Max preguntó mientras Blaine agarraba el pomo de la puerta.

"Sí. No tengo ni idea de cómo va a lucir el traje, pero él parece tener una idea bastante buena así que voy a confiar en su juicio. - Blaine respondió volviéndose hacia el hombre mayor.

"Es una buena decisión. Él realmente sabe su trabajo. "

"Gracias de nuevo. Lo veré pronto. "- Dijo Blaine mientras abría la puerta, pero fue detenido de nuevo por esa tímida sonrisa y la voz suave.

"Y es soltero, ya sabes. "

Blaine se encogió ante esas palabras.

"¿Por qué ... ? "

"Sólo pensé que deberías saber. " -Max asintió y se dio la vuelta para continuar doblando camisas.

Blaine se quedó allí por un segundo antes de que una sonrisa estúpida se dibujara en su cara y saltara de una manera indigna hacia su coche.

Kurt era hermoso, sexy, tímido, y de alguna manera tan tentador que la cabeza de Blaine estaba dando vueltas por el deseo. Sintió deseo antes. Por todos los chicos con los que había dormido. Pero Kurt; él lo quería sonriendo, relajado, feliz y a salvo. Se sentía protector con él y eso lo confundía.

Blaine era un puto. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero no era una de esas personas que dejan de creer en el amor y se acostaban de puro resentimiento y amargura. Él lo hacía por diversión.

Pero hace un tiempo hizo un plan; mantendría su corazón abierto y esperaría a la persona adecuada para reclamarlo. No iba a luchar o negarlo.

Cuando vio por primera vez Kurt, lo vio como un hombre hermoso que quería tener. Pero hablar con él por sólo un momento le hizo darse cuenta que había más del joven sastre que sólo un cuerpo que lo hacía babear.

Él era especial.

Y era de Blaine aunque ni siquiera supiera, aún.

**Hola chicos, lamento la demora actualizando, espero que no vuelva a ocurrir, he tenido mucho trabajo en la escuela, gracias por leer, saludos klainers, sugerencias del día que debería actualizar?**

**Los reviews son como drogas, así que déjenlos…pretty please…**

**FELIZ DOMINGO!**


	5. Conexiones

**"Conexiones" **

_"Por favor ... " - Kurt botó en la cama cuando sintió su piel quemándose de dentro hacia fuera, desde el toque más delicado hasta el más tosco con los dedos. _

_"Por favor, ¿qué, hermoso? "- La voz era suave, baja y ronca de lujuria y cada palabra enviaba bocanadas de aire hirviendo por toda la extensión de la pálida piel desnuda de Kurt. _

_Kurt quería responder ... realmente quería. Pero el último pensamiento coherente que le quedaba se perdió cuando esas manos fuertes rodearon su cintura y lo levantaron como si fuera ingrávido._

_ Estuvo detenido en el aire y luego bajó a las frías sábanas una vez más, sólo que ahora sin la última prenda de ropa que se interponía entre él y el completo abandono. _

_No podía perderse a sí mismo, muy en el fondo sabía que tenía algo que proteger, pero había dientes rozando su cuello y manos explorando su pecho y pulgares rodeando sus pezones y él ni siquiera podía pensar en detener el fuerte gemido que se arrancó de sus labios cuando esa voz sedosa-siniestro sonó justo al lado de su oreja. _

_"Dime lo que necesitas, Kurt."- El gruñido hizo a Kurt temblar y gemir en voz baja, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar las palabras para responder a su torturador. Él quería que lo tocara, lo besara, lo probara, que lo hiciera querer morir y vivir para siempre y todo lo demás, pero no podía encontrar su voz, o sus pensamientos._

_ Lo único que podía hacer era gemir entrecortadamente y enredar sus dedos en los rizos suaves mientras los viciados labios lo desgarraban y reconstruían con cada roce contra su piel._

"Blaine!"- Gimió mientras la realidad golpeó a su sueño, y su propio miedo le apartó de su sueño.

Acababa de tener un sueño sexual protagonizado por Blaine Anderson. Un hombre que vio dos veces en su vida y que mandó un correo electrónico el día anterior confirmando que iría a la tienda el lunes; su cliente.

Sentarse en la cama, la espalda contra la cabecera, empapado en sudor y luciendo un récord mundial Guinness por una erección fuerte no era su plan para el viernes por la noche, o cuando se dio cuenta después de echar un vistazo a su reloj, la madrugada del sábado. Eran las seis ya. Gimió y decidió que cualquier intento de volver a dormir no tendría frutos.

Su decisión de levantarse y tomar una ducha antes de que Damian despertara no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que quería permanecer lejos de cualquier posible sueño de Blaine desnudo... o cualquier tipo de Blaine. Caminar bajo la ducha nunca había sido más difícil que esa mañana. Era la primera ducha fría que tenía que tomar desde siempre.

La falta de chicos homosexuales en su escuela le hizo darse cuenta de que su vida amorosa se mantendría inexistente hasta que se mudara a Nueva York para la universidad. Eso, entre otras cosas, se convirtió en la motivación de Kurt. La posibilidad de finalmente encontrar a alguien que estuviera orgulloso de llamarlo suyo, alguien que lo agarrara de la mano mientras vieran una película y lo besara porque sí.

Creía en el romance, creía en el amor a primera vista y creía que todo eso lo esperaba en Nueva York. Pero cuando sus sueños se destruyeron, descubrió que el amor no estaba en las cartas para él. Criar a Damian era su única prioridad y el amor era algo en lo que se había dado por vencido. A la edad de 21 se enteró, por desgracia que la búsqueda de los hombres gay en Lima con una identificación (una de verdad) era mucho más fácil que lo que había sido en la escuela.

Mercedes y Tina lo llevaron a un bar gay cerca para divertirse por la noche. Él bailó, coqueteó, se divirtió. Pero nada más que eso. Porque tal vez Kurt se rindió en el amor, pero eso no significa que dejara de creer en él. Y es por eso que Kurt se acercaba a su cumpleaños 22 sin la experiencia de un primer beso o un primer novio o un primer nada realmente. Así que, naturalmente, su imaginación se volvía salvaje y le hacía correr a la mitad de la noche. Pero nunca había tenido un problema con eso porque hasta ahora sus sueños eran sin rostro, cuerpos tonificados de hombres que no sabía que existían y que podía disfrutar de la sensación que le traían.

Entrenó a su cuerpo y mente para no recurrir a un sinnúmero de hombres heterosexuales que conocía y consideraba atractivos. Pensó que no tenía derecho de ponerlos en ese tipo de situación con él. Incluso si era sólo en su cabeza. Esta noche, sin embargo, probablemente por primera vez, un cuerpo que lo condujo loco tenía una cara. No era sólo un cuerpo al azar, genérico cuerpo tocándolo y complaciéndolo. Era Blaine. Claro, Kurt pensó que el joven abogado y alegre era atractivo, y fue lindo con Kurt las dos veces que lo vio. Pero no significaba nada. Blaine era demasiado exitoso y hermoso como para tener algo que ver con Kurt.

Así que lo mejor sería sacarlo de su mente lo más pronto posible.

Bendita ducha de agua fría.

Calentado con el menor estilo, se alojó en la ropa de casa, Kurt caminó hacia la cocina para iniciar oficialmente la rutina de Sábado que Damian consideraba necesaria y Kurt apoyaba absolutamente:

08:00 - Damian despierta y Kurt ya cuenta con panqueques con forma de lo que sea que Damian hubiera pedido la noche anterior.

09:00 - después de limpiar, se acurrucan en el sofá de la sala de estar y ven algo en la televisión (algo significa Las tortugas ninja) 11:00 - se visten y caminan en un parque cercano, donde Kurt dice algo mientras Damian juega con sus amigos, hasta que es hora de almorzar, Kurt tiene todo preparado y reservada la mesa en el pequeño restaurante que a ellos tanto les encanta, porque la comida es increíble.

Hoy estaban sentados en la cabina de la esquina al igual que cada vez que llegaban a Lilly ("Hay que sentarse con la espalda a la pared Kurt, de esta manera los chicos astutos que también son malos no pueden simplemente saltar y asustarnos " - Damian explicó seriamente y Kurt no tuvo más remedio que estar de acuerdo. Él no quería ser atacado por amor de Dios.).

"Okay Leo , ¿qué va a ser? " - Kurt preguntó mientras Damian abría orgullosamente el menú a pesar de que todavía no sabía leer. El hecho de que él sabía lo que había en él lo hacía algo creíble.

"Espagueti! el granizado. " - Kurt se rio de esta descripción.

"Está bien, él va a querer espaguetis con albóndigas y yo una ensalada de pollo. Ah, y un poco de agua por favor." Kurt le dijo a la camarera. Ella parecía nueva para él, pero era bastante agradable. Todo el personal de Lilly lo era.

Kurt descubrió el pequeño restaurante con su padre en su paseo por su barrio una perezosa tarde de domingo. Se sintió atraído por el pequeño agujero en la pared, cuando vio un enorme arco iris en la ventana.

Como pasaron los años, los colores del arco iris en la ventana se habían deteriorado, pero todavía estaba allí y eso significaba mucho para Kurt más que nunca.

Preguntó a Lilly (la dueña del restaurante- una anciana de 40 y algo quien recordaba a Kurt a su tía que amaba) una vez por qué el arco iris estaba allí. Ella dijo que crio a su sobrino luego de que su hermana lo echara de la casa por ser gay. Se dio cuenta de que quería ser dueña de un lugar que fuera, obviamente, comprensivo y seguro para todos.

Sus clientes sabían que tenían que dejar sus prejuicios y el juicio en la calle si querían disfrutar de sus galletas caseras. Kurt consideraba a su sobrino muy suertudo.

"Kurt puedo pedir un poco de jugo de manzana?"- Preguntó Damian con ojos suplicantes.

"Sólo si me prometes no beber todo a la vez y llenar tu estómago tanto que no podrás comer tu almuerzo."- dijo Kurt sabiendo muy bien lo que el jugo de manzana le hacía al apetito de Damian.

"Lo juro solemenente"-murmuró el pequeño de cinco años de edad, pero Kurt sabía de qué se trataba.

"Es solemnemente amigo. Te traeré un poco de jugo. No vayas a ningún lado, de acuerdo?"- Se rio de los intentos del niño por usar la línea de Harry Potter. Había empezado a leer los libros a Damian hace cierto tiempo y el chico los amaba. Se acercó a la barra y se puso de pie en la línea corta para esperar el jugo mirando a Damian todo el tiempo.

Así que por supuesto no perdió el momento en que dos hombres estaban sentados en la cabina junto a la suya y Damián establecía una conversación sólo un segundo después de que se sentaran. El muchacho era de verdad muy agradable para su propio bien. Cogió la botella de jugo de manzana y se precipitó a la mesa.

El hecho de que Damian viera a todos como amigos no significaba que Kurt tuviera que hacerlo. Se acercó a la mesa justo a tiempo para oír Damian interrogar a los dos hombres.

"¿Han venido a atacar a alguien?"

"Um ... no, estamos aquí para almorzar y reunirnos con algunos amigos."- Respondió uno de ellos. Parecía muy alto y delgado. Tenía un magnífico fleco rubio cayendo sobre su rostro y ocultando sus cálidos ojos marrones. Tenía pecas en la nariz y una sonrisa linda.

"¿Entonces por qué están sentados tan cerca? Sólo te sientas tan cerca cuando estás haciendo planes malvados. "- Damian dijo con confianza y Kurt se sorprendió una vez más por cómo funcionaba su cerebro.

"Bueno estamos planeando algo, pero no es nada malo, lo prometemos. "- El otro hombre respondió y Kurt pensó que era un poco injusto lo absolutamente impresionante que ambos eran. Éste era notablemente más corto y rechoncho que el rubio, pero su rostro era tan impecable con ojos oscuros hermosos y cabello castaño sedoso y una sonrisa tan amplia y dulce que podría derretir icebergs.

"¿Qué es?"- Damian estaba obviamente con el ánimo de meter su pecosa nariz donde no debía.

"Está bien Leo, creo que es hora de dejar a los buenos chicos solos."- dijo Kurt mientras lanzaba una mirada de disculpa a los hombres y ponía el jugo de Damián antes de sentarse en su lugar.

"Leo? Pensé que tu nombre era Damian."- El hombre de cabello oscuro dijo sorprendido.

"No se supone que debes decir tu nombre real si quieres ser un superhéroe ¿sabes?"- Kurt sonrió a su hermano pequeño, cuyos ojos abultaron en estado de shock y terror por olvidar algo tan importante.

"Mentí. Damian no es mi verdadero nombre."- Dijo con una voz temblorosa que causo a los tres reír en voz baja.

"Oh, cuál es entonces?"- Preguntó el rubio.

"No se supone que deba decirlo"- Respondió Damian con orgullo y volvió los ojos a Kurt para la confirmación de que había hecho lo correcto. Kurt le sonrió y pronunció un "buen trabajo " antes de girar los ojos a los dos hombres que ahora estaban riendo bastante alto por la ternura del niño.

"Lo siento si los molestó. Le encanta hablar con extraños, no importa lo mucho que intente decirle que no debería" - Esas últimas palabras fueron señaladas a Damian con un tono acusatorio.

"No, está bien, no nos molestó. Ambos amamos realmente a los niños y tu hijo es adorable."-El rubio respondió sonriendo a Damian.

"Él no es mi padre. Es mi hermano mayor. No puedes tener un hijo si no quieres besar chicas."- Explicó el muchacho seriamente produciéndole a los dos hombres un ataque de risa.

"Oh Dios, Damian, te quitaré tus DVD de las Tortugas Ninja por una semana. No puedes ir por ahí diciendo cosas como esa a la gente." dijo Kurt exasperado y un poco enojado. Estaba mirando a los hombres para tratar de ver si tenían algo en contra del hecho de que "él no quería besar a las chicas". Lilly era un lugar seguro, pero eso no impedía el hecho de que los dos lo esperaran afuera y patearan su trasero.

El moreno, obviamente, sintió su malestar porque se levantó y se sentó en su mesa tirando de la mano del rubio. Se volvió hacia Kurt y le tendió la mano para un apretón de manos. "Hola, soy Nick. El rubio aquí es mi prometido, Jeff."- Dijo cortésmente y esperó a que Kurt se diera cuenta de que no quería hacerle daño en absoluto. Kurt se sorprendió cuando los dos se desplazaron a su mesa, pero su miedo se derritió cuando se enteró de que se iban a casar.

" Oh ... Hola ... soy Kurt yyyyyy supongo que tú y Damian ya son amigos, así que... " - tomó la mano de Nick y la estrechó con firmeza . "Encantado de conocerte Kurt."- Jeff dijo mientras volvía a colocar la mano de Nick con su propia para saludar al más joven.

"¿Qué es un prometido?"- Preguntó Damian no feliz de que la atención estuviera en otro lugar que no fuera él.

"Es la persona con la que te vas a casar, amigo." – explicó Kurt pacientemente. Tenía una extraña sensación de que él sabía quiénes eran los hombres, pero no tenía idea de por qué.

"¿Se van a casar?" - Damian continuó con la inquisición.

"Sí, lo haremos. En unos dos meses."- Nick dijo sonriendo a Jeff amorosamente. Kurt los miró y sintió el calor propagándose a través de él por lo hermoso que su amor parecía ser. Entablaron una conversación tan fácilmente que Kurt sintió como si los conociera desde hace años. Eran fuertes y ruidosos y francamente ridículos en momentos.

Kurt casi se atragantó con el agua cuando Jeff comenzó a hablar con Damian sobre caricaturas y dijo que le gustaban los Power Rangers más que las Tortugas Ninja. Damian parecía horrorizado.

Estuvieron conversando durante unos 15 minutos, cuando sus almuerzos salieron. Lilly llegó a su mesa para llevárselos ella misma, que no era tan inusual ya que a ella le gustaba salir y decir hola a sus clientes habituales. Se deslizó a su mesa con los platos y con una sonrisa tan grande que Kurt pensó que era doloroso.

"Nick mi muchacho! No te he visto en días."- Dijo en voz alta mientras Nick se ponía de pie y le daba un fuerte abrazo. Kurt no le dio importancia. La mujer era innegablemente agradable.

"Hola, tía Lilly! Lo siento, hemos estado ocupados con los planes de boda y todo eso. Te juro por Dios, que si hubiera sabido que una boda sería tan agotadora, nunca hubiera votado a favor de la igualdad de matrimonio en Ohio."- Nick se rio cuando Jeff le dio un puñetazo para quitarlo del camino y así poder abrazar a Lilly luego de lanzar un ofendido " Hey! " en la dirección de Nick.

Kurt se sentó allí estupefacto. Nick era el sobrino de Lilly. Obviamente Ohio era mucho más pequeño de lo que él asumió.

"Kurt, cariño. Ni siquiera vi cuando llegaste, debiste haber dicho hola! "- Ella frunció el ceño burlonamente a él y Damián. "Pensé que ni siquiera estabas aquí hoy. Normalmente, cuando estás aquí estás en el frente, así que pensé que era tu día libre."- Dijo en tono de disculpa.

"Espera, se conocen?" Lilly - preguntó finalmente poniéndose al día con el hecho de que estaban sentados juntos.

"No, de hecho acabamos de conocernos. Damian y Jeff son los mejores amigos. Ya sabes cómo los niños de 5 años hacen amigos rápidamente. "- dijo Nick ganándose otro golpe en las costillas del rubio.

"Cállate Nicholas!" - Dijo Jeff con enojo mientras se reía por el terror en el rostro del moreno por el uso de su nombre completo.

"Pásenla bien chicos. Tengo que volver al trabajo, pero ustedes deberían venir a cenar en algún momento de esta semana, está bien?"- Le dijo a su sobrino y con una pequeña ola a Kurt y Damián (quien de hecho estaba coloreando un palo ridículamente malo de las Tortugas Ninja en su libro para colorear, y Kurt se recordó a sí mismo asegurarse de nunca permitir que Damian tomara una clase de arte en la escuela) Lilly entró en la trastienda del restaurante. Jeff y Nick todavía estaban discutiendo en broma y Kurt sonrió por lo bien que estaban juntos.

" ¿Cuánto hace que están juntos, si no es de mala educación preguntar? " -Kurt preguntó con curiosidad.

"Por supuesto que no es de mala educación. De hecho vamos a casarnos en nuestro undécimo aniversario. "- Jeff sonrió a su novio quien se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios suavemente.

"Wow, eso es mucho tiempo. ¿Cuándo comenzaron a estar juntos, quiero decir que parecen demasiado jóvenes para tener una relación de tanto tiempo. "-Kurt dijo mirándolos con asombro. Once años de amor y ternura y la sensación de tener un hogar en otra persona. Kurt quería eso con todo su corazón.

"Tenemos 27 en realidad, por lo que hemos estado juntos desde que teníamos dieciséis años."- Nick respondió esta vez.

"Sí, todavía recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi ... " - Jeff calló pensativo.

"Cariño, no aburras a Kurt hasta la muerte con la historia de cómo nos conocimos."- Nick se rio de su compañero emocionado.

"No, no me aburrirá. Me encantaría saber cómo se conocieron. ¿Fue amor a primera vista?"- Preguntó Kurt muriéndose por saber más acerca de la perfección que era su relación.

"Ha! Dios no! Yo quería asesinarlo. Pequeño hijo de puta con su estúpida sonrisa brillante."- Respondió Jeff y Nick se echó a reír a carcajadas con eso, adhiriendo un tranquilo "Para mí lo fue" mientras tomaba la mano de Jeff. Damian levantó la cabeza mirando al rubio con curiosidad.

"¿Qué es un hijo de puta?" Kurt resopló con su agua lanzando a Jeff una mirada de enojo a la cual el rubio se limitó a sonreír.

"Es una mala palabra que se utiliza para insultar a alguien y nunca debes decir a nadie ¿de acuerdo?" "Pero ... " "Damian !" "Está bien." - El chico se arrepintió y se volvió hacia sus figuras de palo. Jeff y Nick miraron los dos en silencio impresionados con la forma en que Kurt estaba manejando a Damian. Parecían un poco más cercanos que hermanos, pero ellos no podían decir exactamente por qué era eso.

Satisfecho con el comportamiento de Damian, Kurt se volvió hacia los chicos.

"¿Entonces por qué odiabas a Nick?" "Él tomó la cama junto a la ventana. "- Jeff se burlaba con enojo.

"Fuimos compañeros de cuarto."-Explicó Nick cuando detectó la mirada confusa de Kurt

"Las cosas estaban un poco raras para mí. Salí del clóset y mis padres no lo tomaron bien, así que fui a Dalton sin ganas de hacer amigos o enamorarme de alguien. Pero allí estaba. Odié a mis tripas cuando lo único que podía pensar era en lo perfecto que era. No tenía idea de Jeff era gay. Y él no sabía nada de mí al principio tampoco."

"Lo único que sabía es que éste pequeño de aquí tomó la mejor cama sin siquiera preguntar. Y entonces empecé a acaparar la ducha por la mañana como una venganza. Y luego el programaba mal mi despertador. Escondí sus uniformes, me encerró en mi habitación por dos días ... te haces una idea."

"Siempre estábamos discutiendo y tirando bromas el uno al otro."- Nick añadió con una suave sonrisa que la gente solía tener al recordar algo agradable. "Me uní a los Warblers ..."-Jeff comenzó.

"Ése es coro del Dalton."-Nick lanzó en una rápida explicación.

"Yo sé quiénes son los Warblers."-Kurt sonrió.

"Esa es la historia que quiero oír." Jeff dijo emocionado.

"Díganme como terminaron juntos y yo les cuento."- Kurt negoció y Jeff asintió.

"Como dije, me uní a los Warblers de inmediato. Me encanta bailar y cantar y me dio una excusa para estar lejos de mi habitación y éste cretino más tiempo. Salimos ilesos el primer año a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos. Y entonces llegamos a segundo año. La primera reunión Warbler se compone siempre de audiciones para nuevos miembros. Nick entró, buscando tímido y temeroso y consciente de sí mismo y por alguna razón me sentía como si quisiera protegerlo de todo lo que él temía. Resulta que era yo lo que temía porque me cantó La única excepción." - Jeff sacó a Nick para un rápido abrazo sonriendo a sus dedos unidos.

"Me preparé para la audición todo el verano. Yo sabía que tenía que luchar contra mis miedos si quería llegar a estar cerca de tener una oportunidad con él. Supongo que le gustó la canción lo suficientemente."- Nick sonrió tímidamente.

"Fue la mejor actuación que he visto, bebé." Jeff dijo suavemente y besó la sien de Nick. "Ustedes son la pareja perfecta." Kurt - dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas después de regresar de su pequeño mundo privado.

"Está bien, festival cursi terminado. ¿Cómo sabes de Dalton? "- Preguntó Jeff regresando a su fuerte y jovial persona, una vez más.

"Yo fui allí. " Kurt dijo simplemente.

"¿Qué?" - Nick tosió.

"Fue sólo durante un año. Mis padres no podían permitirse pagarlo por más tiempo. Pero fui allí. A lo largo de mi tercer año de preparatoria. "

"¿Por qué?"- Jeff preguntó con curiosidad.

"Um ... las cosas se salieron de control en mi antigua escuela." - Dijo mirando cuidadosamente a Damian para asegurarse de que no entendiera nada de eso.

"Oh, entiendo. Eso es una mierda. Tú no estabas allí cuando estábamos nosotros, cierto? quiero decir que parece más joven."- Nick entendió rápidamente lo que Kurt estaba tratando de evitar.

"Tengo 21 por lo que no ... yo estuve allí un tiempo después de que se fueron. "

"¿Y cómo fue cuando regresaste a tu vieja escuela?"- Preguntó Jeff cuidadosamente.

"Fue mejor, de hecho, el chico que ... um ... hacía eso ... se graduó junto con el resto de su manada, así que era soportable."- Kurt se encogió de hombros.

Nick escuchó su historia y él simplemente no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que se había enterado de todo eso en alguna parte. Algo sobre Kurt y Damian y todo lo que decía parecía muy familiar para él. Echó un vistazo alrededor del restaurante para despejar la cabeza cuando apareció el recuerdo de su tía contándole sobre un cliente suyo y el tormento que tenía que pasar. Sintió una punzada en el estómago cuando se acordó de ella refiriéndose al chico diciendo que sus padres murieron y que él se quedó con un hermanito para cuidar completamente por sí sólo. Tenía que comprobar para asegurarse.

"Kurt, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"- Nick dijo tratando de ver si lo que estaba a punto de preguntar ofendería al chico más joven.

"Claro. Pregunta lo que quieras."- Dijo Kurt no muy seguro de lo que era su tono cansado.

"¿Es tu apellido, Hummel?"

"Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes? "

"No te enojes, pero mi tía me habló de ti. A ella le agradas y estaba triste por todas esas cosas terribles que te han sucedido."- Nick dijo en voz baja.

"Está bien. No tengo derecho a enojarme porque ella me habló de ti también. Cuando le pregunté sobre el arco iris."- dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa y Nick se limitó a asentir con la mirada. Jeff no le preguntó de qué era todo eso porque conocía a Nick lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no era el momento.

Se sentaron en silencio por un tiempo, terminando sus bebidas y los últimos bocados de su comida, Jeff ayudando a Damian a colorear sus abominaciones ninjas, y Nick tarareando en voz baja una canción en la radio. El zumbido de su teléfono le sobresaltó y lo recogió para leer el SMS.

"Blaine y Coop estarán aquí en un minuto. Se quedaron atrapados en el trabajo."- Nick informó a Jeff y tecleó una respuesta rápida. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron ante la mención de los nombres. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con el mundo y la unión de grupo hoy en día?

Y entonces se dio cuenta. Nick y Jeff. El padrino de Nick.

Era Blaine. Blaine con quien casi tuvo relaciones sexuales en su sueño. Mierda.

"Tenemos que irnos"- dijo Kurt a Damian.

"Oh por qué no te quedas un rato más? Pueden conocer a nuestros amigos." - Dijo Jeff y Nick casi se rio en voz alta cuando escuchó a su prometido utilizar su voz arregla parejas.

Jeff tenía una cosa para el emparejamiento de personas. Y aunque la mayoría de ellos estaban molestos por eso, tuvieron que admitir que tenía un don para ello. Su hermana se casó con su amigo David después de que Jeff se diera cuenta de que David y Melanie serían el uno para el otro.

Cuando llegó a la universidad conoció a Jessica y los dos se convirtieron en grandes amigos. Después de dos meses de conocerla, se la presentó a Cameron (otro compañero Warbler) y ambos tienen dos hijos adorables.

Y, finalmente, cuando consiguió su primer trabajo como profesor de música conoció Lyanna Cowel. Un mes más tarde irrumpió en la casa de Cooper y lo arrastró al encuentro con dicha amiga suya. Cooper se enamoró a primera vista y habían estado viviendo juntos durante más de un año.

Su bebé tenía la loca habilidad, Nick tenía que reconocerlo. Pero Kurt era demasiado perfecto para Blaine. Amaba a su mejor amigo, de verdad, lo hacía. Pero ver a Kurt con ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando le dijeron cómo se conocieron mostró a Nick que Kurt era un romántico. Y Blaine no hacía romance.

"Yo um ... ya conozco a Cooper y Blaine ."- Dijo Kurt inseguro de su reacción.

"¿En serio? Eso es genial." Jeff dijo alegremente.

"¿Cómo los conociste?"- Preguntó Nick. Y en lugar de tomar a Damian y salir como una persona inteligente haría, ayudó a Damian a dibujar un coche de carreras para colorear y se adentró en explicarles todo.

Nick se echó a reír como un loco cuando les dijo acerca de la confusión de la novia/novio, y Jeff casi se cae de la silla.

Todavía estaban riéndose juntos cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió y Cooper y Blaine entraron limpios y hermosos y llamando la atención por todo el lugar.

Blaine se quitó sus gafas de sol e inspeccionó el lugar para buscar a sus amigos. Echó un vistazo a la esquina y se detuvo congelado en su lugar.

Jeff y Nick estaban compartiendo la mesa con Kurt – el hombre más hermoso vivo- Hummel.

Cooper picó a Blaine en las costillas y fingió tos en silencio para llamar su atención.

Sabía lo que robó la atención de su hermano.

"Vamos B. Vamos más cerca para que puedas babear desde la primera fila." - Se echó a reír cuando Blaine frunció el ceño.

"No babeo!"

"Díselo a tu barbilla, hobbit"-Cooper se echó a reír y se acercó a la mesa. Corrió tras él y se detuvo justo cuando Kurt levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron.

"Kurt, hola! " Blaine dijo sin aliento.

"Hola, Blaine. Cooper."- Dijo cortésmente . Hubo un tenso silencio mientras Kurt y Blaine se desvistieron con la mirada y Jeff, Nick y Cooper intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

Pero mientras Jeff y Cooper estaban contentos y entretenidos, Nick de pronto se sintió protector de Kurt. Blaine era un tipo increíble, pero Kurt tenía un aire de inocencia que Blaine podría romper fácilmente con su comportamiento.

Y mejor amigo o no, Nick no iba a ayudar a alguien como Blaine a destruir a alguien tan precioso y tan hermoso como Kurt. Incluso si Blaine terminaba odiándolo.

**Hola klainers, wow es algo tarde, lamento no haber actualizado el domingo, he tenido mucho trabajo en la escuela, espero que les guste el capitulo, dejen sus comentarios acerca de lo que creen Nick le dirá a Blaine sobre Kurt, amo Niff, son adorables y Damian también 3**

**Espero que tenga una excelente semana, saludos.**

**Dejen sus reviews **


End file.
